


Life as we know it

by Pseudonymfox



Series: Life as we know it [1]
Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Angst, Awkward Conversations, Awkward First Times, Awkward Tension, Character Death, Cliffhangers, Cussing, Drinking, F/M, First Dates, Flirting, Fluff, Humor, Jealousy, Multi, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-05-21 01:46:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 29,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14906108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pseudonymfox/pseuds/Pseudonymfox
Summary: As your best friends passed away due an car accident You and Sebastian Stan become the God Parents and Caregivers of the little Baby.





	1. First Date

**Author's Note:**

> Ok since I posted a few old fics of mine, here is a new series. It's not as awful as the onehots I posted here and hope it shows that I am not as terrible as you maybe thought so :D

 

After your best friends Allison married she often tried to set you up with someone she knew so you could live together the “perfect life”, eating brunch together, sitting together on the porch and doing these crossword puzzles. It didn’t work out for you that way and you explained it her at least a thousands times and that she should stop giving random douchebags your number just in case he was the one. You just didn’t believe in that and you aren’t ready for that either. As Allison married Peter which had a best friend too, she convinced you to go on a blind date with him and you said yes for the very last time and after that you would take matter in your own hands again. You wanted to be single for a while so you could concentrate on your work again. 

You just brought a small bakery and with that you had a lot of work to do. Now here you are at Friday night still in your apartment. You are supposed to meet this dude at 8pm and either he is an hour late already or he isn’t going to show up at all. What a great first impression you thought. Allison told you he was one of the cool types like in Highschool but still charming, that was all she said. You sat on your couch in a beautiful dark blue dress with a high ponytail and scrolled through Instagram and just before you decided to change into a pair of shorts your heard your doorbell rapidly ringing. You stood up and fixed your dress a little and just hope it wasn’t him anymore, that would made it easier for you. But it was him, he wore a pair of black jeans, a loose sweatshirt and a cap. Either way you are way too overdressed or he was way too underdressed. Your mood was already deep down again but you would stay calm, not for him but for Allison.

“Hey sorry I am Sebastian but uh- you can call me Seb. Am I late?“ he said. At least he was handsome and maybe you this could be still a nice night you thought. 

“(Y/N). Just an hour but I-I just got finished so that isn’t a problem“ you lied to him because you didn’t want to start an argument right away and shook his hand.

“Ok….can we go then?“ 

“Yeah of course.“ 

You had to take the stairs because the elevator was broken and on the way down you almost didn’t share a single word. It was already embarrassing and you sighed at you finally came out of the front doors. He was a nice person and he even held you the door open so why was that just so akward from the first moment you opened the door you asked yourself. 

“Where is your car?“ you asked him while you looked the streets up and down.

“Right here!“ he responded and sat already on his motorcycle. You loved them but they are first of all dangerous and you had a really tight dress on. How are you supposed to sit comfortable on that thing. Maybe you could just take your car. That shouldn’t be a problem for him. He already started the engine that roared loudly while you almost screamed to make it clear that you couldn’t drive with him and that dress on.

“SORRY BUT I DON’T THINK I AM DRESSED RIGHT FOR THAT BUT- but uh.. we could take my car?“ You yelled at him and as he turned it off again. If the people aren’t already starring than they would do that now because of your screaming. As if that wasn’t already embarrassing enough. He agreed with you and not soon after that you sat in the driver’s seat, put your safety belt on and waited for him to say which way. 

“Where to?” he asked. 

“Where did you make the reservation?” you replied confused. Didn’t he make something like a plan or something like every other guy would do you asked yourself again.

“I-uhm..“

“You didn’t?“ he just shook his head this time.

“Ok fine. What now?“ you still stood with your car in the parking lot in front of your apartment building while you looked at him and waited for him to say something useful or well you didn’t really know what you excepted from this.

“How about we just drive around and look for a Diner or do you know where you want to go maybe?“ 

“Great. Do you know the little shop at-“ the sound of Toto, Africa broke your thoughts. 

“That’s just my phone. Sorry.“ he didn’t even looked who it was or turned it off, the song just kept playing and turned the conversation with him again in a uncomfortable silence with background music in your car. 

“Just take it already.“ you gave him an understanding nod. He took the phone and started smiling like an idiot. He didn’t even looked so happy the whole last minutes. Another great thing on your first impressions list. The whole night just turned to be more and more worse and it made you overthink the good taste of Allision which you had to ask what she thought about him. 

“Hello?..I’m kinda busy right now-“ he spoke into his phone.

“11pm?Not earlier? Ok see you then in my apartment. Bye.”

Did he just talked with some girl? Was he serious? He hung up and put the phone into his pocket again. 

“Sorry again. That was a- a sick friend of mine.“ he smiled apolegtic to you. 

You decided to end this. It was probably anyway for the best anyway. You wouldn’t have to continue this weird night and could watch a movie or whatever and he could go to his “sick friend“ and have a little fun this night because he wouldn’t get it with you after all.

“Seriously?“ he smiled again like on the phone, like he was actually excited

“Oh god. Are you serious??“ you rolled your eyes at him. 

“Yeah-Let’s be honest, you knew from the first moment on that you didn’t like me doll ok.“

Was he serious right now and why did he even called you doll?

“I wanted to do this for Allison and I really tried dude“ you said while your raised your voice slightly. Your anger already boiling in your blood.

“And I just did that for Peter and come on the best thing that we could do right know is to get really drunk and have sex“ he replied and shrugged with his shoulders. 

“Wow! What kind of asshole are you?-“ you laughed hysterically. 

“Listen it’s Friday night and all want is to have fun ok and you- well you look like you like books so why don’t you-..read a book?“

That was enough for you.

“Here is a little advice for the next time you have a date. Don’t show up hours later, make a plan for what you want to do and don’t hook up with a bitch over you phone while you have a date.“ you started laughing again at this situation. Never ever had you the pleasure to meet someone like that and to have a terrible night like that. 

“Hey! she is sick ok..“ he replied raising his hands like you should totally understand this. 

“And what? You wanna heal her with your magic dick?“ with that followed silence which he broke after a few passed seconds. 

“Ok if you still want to go-“

“Oh god NO!-” you undid your belt and got out of your car again which he did too. You just went to your front door again not even bothering to talk to him more that night. Right know your were more than glad to be single.

“I really have no idea what Allison and Peter thought about that.“ you yelled one last time before you heard him yelling back.

“YEAH me too!!“

You made your way to your apartment and called Allison. Thank god she was still up and answered her phone.

“The only way that you can make this up again is that you promise I don’t have to see him ever again.“ 

How wrong your were…


	2. Birthday party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time has passed, Allison and Peter became Sophie and now it’s her first birthday and you meet someone in your shop…

                                                                                                                                                  

The time flew by and you saw Sebastian or Seb from now and then at Allison and Peter’s house, much to your dislike but you couldn’t change it either. You are the best friend of Allison and he was the best friend from Peter, there wasn’t much you could do than avoiding him. Somehow he managed to get in your way all the time and destroy your plans in his own way. He probably hates you as much as you do but that didn’t stop him, he just kept going with being an idiot. The first time you saw him again after their wedding was on the Christmas party from Allison where they also announced that she was pregnant which you were super happy with. You love kids and you would try your very best to be some kind of aunt to the little girl. Anyway on the party you brought a friend with you, his name was Steve and you just agreed to go out with you because he was being a nice guy and you thought that one date couldn’t hurt and Seb decided on this festive day to follow you around the house with a mistletoe.

He must loves it to make you uncomfortable all the time. At least you tried to have solid relationships he just brought each time a different girl with him or flirted around with girls. Time flew by again, the little baby girl was born and is named Sophie and now her first birthday stood before. Allison asked you nicely to make a few cupcakes, the birthday cake and some finger food. You even did the wedding cake for her so why not helping her out with that. Right now Sebastian and Peter are outside with Sophie to set up a few tables while you and Allison discussed a few things inside. You took the cupcakes out of the boxes while she already told you about Sophie’s doctor who could be single just because she didn’t saw a ring on his finger.

“Allison no! We already talked about this. Please I have my own ways ok?“ you said cutting her off.

“I just don’t want you end up alone (Y/N)..“ she replied and shrugged with her shoulders.

“But you want me ending up with Seb? or what about the guy who ended up being gay after our first date?or..-“ you wanted to continue the list but she already stopped you.

“Ok!ok..I got it.“ she hold her hands up in surrender.

“Let’s just stay like this, you continue making beautiful babies like Sophie and I continue making the delicious food for you.“ you winked in her direction while you took a few last details on Sophie’s birthday cake. After you put your food on a few plates, Seb and Peter came back with Sophie who recently puked Sebastian in his face. He cleaned his shirt and face at the sink while you hold Sophie for a while.

“Don’t worry Sophie your are not the first and last girl who puked in his face.“ you said while bounced he lightly in your lap.

“Haha very funny. Sophie can learn a lot more from me than from you.“ he said and dried his face.

“What? You are like an adult baby. She could learn more from a toaster.“ He just rolled his eyes.

Together you made a little speech about Sophie and shortly after came the babysitter from Sophie. They just named her the baby whisperer all the time because they insisted that she just has to take Sophie into her arms and she would stop crying and she was anyway invited to the Party. Her real name was Amy and she was a teenage girl and after she took Sophie with her to change her into a new pair of clothes you asked Allison about her.

“Really? She is the Baby whisperer?“ you asked nodding into the direction the young girl leaved the room.

“Yup seriously and if she would be older I would think that she could steal me my husband“ she mumbled back while Peter laughed and gave her a peck on her lips.

“Could you step away Seb? You smell like Baby puke.“ you said over your shoulder to him and continued watching Allison and Peter being a cute married couple. They are something like soulmates for you, they had their up and downs but at the end they couldn’t live without eachother.

“Oh really?“ he chuckled and came from behind you to hug you but you were faster to get away from him and giggled while he still tried to chase after you.Soon after the first neighbours, friends and family members filled the house. You managed to fill the food again from time to time until someone behind you which you recognized as one of the neighbours asked you something.

“Sorry Miss? Are you the caterer?“ she spoke from the couch while you noticed how the other women around her stared at you.

“Yes I am..and the best friend of Allison” you said while she patted you over to her to take a seat besides the women and her baby. They all joked a little around and complimented you about the food you made. You didn’t really like them because they are these typical housewives. They are all very nice but still a little too much for you. Later you learned that the woman’s name was Deedee with her husband Scott. They all continued to ask you out about your life and which you guessed just to make nasty remarks later about it.

“Yes I am single“ you answered the next question while you tried to eat a few snacks. All of the women around just stared at you and mostly already judged you in their head.

“Well don’t worry..at least you make really good food“ she laughed sarcastically.

You just nodded and smiled at the ladies around you. At least they stopped asking about your life. You mentally praised for some kind of help and that came rather quickly because you were all called to gather around the table to sing Happy Birthday to Sophie while Allison came around the corner of the room with the cake in her hands. Peter filmed how the little girl smiled and giggled at her mother who blew the candles out. They did that from now and then to save the memories for them, Allison told you.

“Come on guys let’s take a photo with the godparents!“ Peter called as everyone stopped clapping and cheering. You and Seb stood on each side of the Sophie as the photo was taken. The day went by and after you helped to clean everything up you made your way towards your own home and literally fall in your bed and into a deep sleep. The next day you had to work again which you were wether thankful for. Over the last years you managed to open a little Shop with a little help. Everything was working out well for you there right know, you tried to expand the shop a little bit but that didn’t slowed you down, the customer kept strolling in everyday and under them was a handsome stranger who came by everyday for the last month and each time he ordered the same bacon sandwich with a black coffee and today you already saw him from outside walking to your door while you quickly got to the cash register. Normally someone else would do this for you but you wanted him to notice you and that was most likely the only way to get to know him in some kind of way.

“Let me guess. Black coffee and bacon sandwich?“ you smiled straight to him.

“Am I that obvious?“ he smiled and blushed a little bit which you found really cute. He had brown eyes, dark blond hair and is really handsome and likeable.

”Well I saw you for over the last month each day“ before you could even think about what to say you already did and cursed yourself mentally. _Now he thinks I am his stalker, great (Y/N)_ you thought. At least he chuckled a little bit.

“How come you don’t wear a name tag like the others?“ he asked while he scratched the back of his neck.

“My name is (Y/N).” you smiled while you did his coffee and sandwich.

“Nice to meet you. I’m Sam“ he shook you hand over the counter. You gave him the little bag and he gave you the cash with a little tip and a card with his number on. You opened your mouth to say something but he was already at the door and winked one last time at you. After work you decided to take bubble bath and maybe even call Dr. Sam Nelson to ask him out. You looked for a few minutes at the card and struggled a little with yourself but now or never you decided. When would get a chance like that again and you clearly didn’t want end up alone. He didn’t pick up so you tought about leaving him a message.

“Hello? This is (Y/N) uhm- from the shop. You ordered a black coffee and a bacon sandwich. I hope you can remember because it would be-“ the sound of the beep disturbed your little speech.

“-sorry someone else is calling. Just call me back if you have time.“ you ended the call with him and took the waiting call.

“Hello?“ you asked.

“Am I speaking with (Y/N) (Y/L/N)?-“ a male voice asked you and continued.

“This is the New york police department. Allison and Peter Novak had you and Sebastian Stan as emergency contact in their phone list. We have to ask you to come here Miss (Y/L/N).“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback appreciated :)
> 
> xoxo Sophie


	3. Loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get to the hospital for horrible news, sebastian comes later in and both of you are getting some news…

You arrived shortly after you got the call. You mind went completely blank and full of concern over the time you drove to the police station that wasn’t far away, you wanted to text Sebastian but you guessed that he must be on his way there too if he was an emergency contact from Peter. You told yourself over and over again that it wouldn’t be something bad, that Allison would call you any second that she is ok and that she found the perfect guy for you or that Peter would text you if you would like to come by and that you had to bring them beer but neither a call or text arrived. You parked your car and rushed towards the doors where you were told to wait until the officer came back said the young women at the front desk. You took a seat and noticed how fast your heartbeat got and just clutched the phone in your hands and hoped to get any kind of good response from them. A man came to you after some passed time, it could be just seconds that you sat there but it felt like hours. He told you that he was Officer Yang and asked you to come with him to talk in private. You stood up and followed him to another empty hallway and both of you sat down once again.

“Miss (Y/L/N) if I can ask you, how was your relationship with Allison and Peter Novak?“ he said calm.

“They are..my- my best friends and I am the godparent of their Baby Sophie“ you said with shaking voice, your handy and purse still tightly in your grip. Officer Yang turned to you and sighed deeply.

“I am sorry to tell you Miss (Y/L/N) but Allison and Peter Novak both died because of their car accident.“ he said still calmly while you could feel how your world just turned upside down. Your best friends who you knew since High school, who you shared all your secrets with, who you could be you and she was always the person who was there for you is now gone, you would never see her again or Peter who seemed to be her Soulmate. All of the pent-up emotions from your home till now just broke out all at once. The tears didn’t seem to stop and you couldn’t breath anymore, your heart filled with pain, anger and it was all to much for you to take. How could this happen you asked yourself. You realised after you calmed down again that Sophie was missing. He didn’t said anything about her.

“What about their Baby?..Sophie? Did…did she..-“ you couldn’t finish the sentence you couldn’t even imagine what is happening right now.

“No she was at home. She is ok! In cases like this we had to take her with us because her babysitter wasn’t old enough to stay with her“ he explained to you but everything felt so numb that you couldn’t listen to him. Your mind began to spin around Sophie. She would never get to see her parents again, never get to know them better and they would never see her grow up, how she would go to the first day of school, or even the first words she would say. Another thing was that you asked yourself where the hell Sebastian is and why he needs so long to get here. He didn’t had a job or something right now and he was in New york. You wouldn’t admit it to him but you started to worry about him too.

He didn’t knew Peter as long as you knew Allison but long enough to feel enough pain that he would worry and make a stupid accident with his bike.

“Can we take Sophie? Can I-I pick her up?“ you asked and wiped a few tears away that drained your cheeks.

“Of course we just have to wait till the other godparent is here and both of you can take her home. Would be the best anyway for her now.“

You nodded and he leaves you alone again. You laid your head against the wall behind you and tried to steady your breath and heartbeat again, your whole bod was still shaking and you could feel how the next tears seemed to fill you eyes. You hugged your legs and put your head in your hands and cried silently until you could register Sebastian’s voice again asking for you and the officer again. He is ok and that relaxed you a little bit. With all the strength you had left you gathered yourself and stood up to get around the corner. He still talked to the women, his hair was messy and his eyes are strained red.

“Sebastian“ you called out to him with a cracking voice. He turned around and just saw you with crossed arms and shaking your head. The tears escaped your eyes once again. He took quick steps over to you and took you into his arms. You had your head on his chest and cried silently into his shirt, you could hear how fast his heart was beating and the sobs through his whole body. He had it more under control but he was just as wrecked as you are. You just stood there for the next few minutes hugging and crying until the officer came up to you again to explain the whole situation to him to in the seats were you just sat an hour before. He never leaves your side and had always your hand in his one. Neither of you really cared about it but it made a warm feeling in your chest that was more comfortable than all of the pain that was caused over the last time.

Together you made your way to the daycare center to pick up Sophie,who must be already curios why she was for so long with strangers. She is still a baby but had to go so much already. It was to much for her, for you, for Sebastian and you didn’t even if the family or other friends knew about that. Both Allison and Peter didn’t even have family more left, just Peter’s father was there and maybe a few cousins who could take her but that wasn’t even possible since his dad was sick and probably too old to take care of a toddler. Before you could think of anything else you already signed with Sebastian a few papers that you could take her from now on since the two of you are the godparents. You could already see her sitting on the floor and she was crying. As the women in front of you nodded you made your way towards her while and took her into your arms, you hugged her closely and soothed her. You gave her into Sebastian’s arms and together you made your way to Allison and Peter’s house again. You thought it would be the best for everyone that she would be home and in her own comfortable surroundings. You drove with Sophie in your car and Sebastian came later with his bike. Neither of you said said a word as you stood before the doors of the big and now empty house that was normally filled with love and laughter but now it was just like something was missing. Sophie was sleeping in his arms and he took her into her room while you cleaned the room a little bit from toys and the dirty dishes. Sebastian came shortly after downstairs and layed down on the couch.

“The lawyer is coming tomorrow. We should try to sleep at least a little bit“ you said and gave him a spare blanket and a pillow.

“Yeah…Good night (Y/N)“ he replied,just laid the blanket across his legs and his hands behind his head. As you made your way upstairs to the guest bedroom you took on last look in Sophie’s room who was still sound asleep before you laid down and tried to close your eyes to take a nap. You are so exhausted and your body ached with pain but you couldn’t sleep right now, the last events rushed to your mind over and over again. You just laid in this bed,  stared at the ceiling and thought about what is going to happen now because you had absolutely no idea and you sure knew that Sebastian didn’t either. Would you see Sophie ever again or Sebastian. As much as you didn’t like him sometimes he would be gone now too right? He was Peter’s friend and you Allison’s. Why would he want to see you now. All this thoughts ran around your mind and the sun is already shining through the windows as you heard Sophie crying. You stood up and made your way over to her room before she would wake Sebastian even if he just had as much sleep as you had this night. As you took her into your arms she already started to giggle and you started smiling again because she had Allison’s beautiful red hair and she laughed exactly like Peter. Sophie wiped across your face as you noticed that you are crying again. The lawyer came around in half an hour so you took her with you downstairs to make breakfast even if you aren’t really hungry you still had to eat something and Sebastian too. On halfway down the stairs you could already smell fresh brewed coffee that must means that Seb is already up. As you entered the kitchen you didn’t say anything mostly because he didn’t say a word but also why you didn’t know what to say, it would be uncomfortable either ways. You drank a cup of coffee while you feed Sophie. Sebastian is sitting at the table besides you and you could him feel staring a hole in you head as the doorbell suddenly ringed. You looked over to him and he quickly looked away like you caught him with something.

“Would you get that please?“ you raised your eyebrows at him and he didn’t even answer as he stood up and back just seconds later with the expected lawyer. You shook his hand and asked him if he wanted a coffee which he didn’t and soon after he already started to explain everything that would or could happen now with Sophie.

“I know it is a hard time for both of you and Sophie. Do you have any questions for the beginning?“ he started to unpack stacks of papers out of his briefcase.

“Well I- I guess we both want to know what is happening with Sophie?“ Sebastian said probably the first words this morning and looked at you. You nodded and continued a few questions about her.

“-and where she goes and what we can do..?“ you asked and looked from Sebastian to the lawyer who looked confused at the both at you before he spoke up again.

“Sorry..-didn’t Peter and Allison talked with you about the guardianship arrangements?“ he asked curious in which you looked to Seb and he at you before you shook your head unsion.

“Well in preparing their will, I talked with them about the unlikely event in which they both die and who’s gonna take care of Sophie and…they named you.“ he told you.

“Us? together?“ you asked and pointed between Seb and you.

“Yes.“

You didn’t know what to say or to think so you just waited and let it sit. They named you and Sebastian to take care of their baby and they didn’t even told you or either asked you about this life changing decision in which you had now a baby and had to life with Sebastian who is just at shocked as you are in this moment.

“T-Their must be a-a misunderstanding or something..“ Sebastian said now leaning up against the table.

“No. I know this isn’t maybe the right way to start a family but-“ he said.

“No, no..no. We are not married! We are not even together we-“ you tried to explain him the situation and Sebastian cut you already off.

“- we had one date and that was terrible. She was terrible and-“

“WOAH! Hey you! You were terrible..“

“Ok!! I know this is really fresh for you guys but there are other options. You can say no” the lawyer spoke up this time. You reminded in silence as he told you about giving her away which isn’t a option for you so you asked him for short break. Both of you leaved the room in other directions.You took Sophie and laid her into her bed to play a little bit before you made your way to the backyard and closed the door behind you as you sat down on the stairs. You head was already hurting from this much thinking and now you had to share a life with the lovely baby of your friends and oh the douchebag of your friend and sending Sophie away to a another family wasn’t a option for you maybe Sebastian shared that thought with you too. Before you sat there to long, you stood up again and made it back to the kitchen to sit down again at the almost same time as Sebastian did. You decided to just start right away.

“What if someone..- I mean like one of us can take Sophie on her own?“ you asked him. You thought that would be a great idea and you would consider it because you didn’t think that Sebastian would take a baby with his Bachelor lifestyle plus the acting and all of that. He must be agree with you on that since he didn’t said something about your idea of taking care of her.

“Both of you are standing inside the contract plus this house since they bought as a investment after Allison’s mother passed away“ he explained and that means that you both had to take Sophie and you had to life together in this house. You understood that it is still her home and it would be the best for her to still live and grow up here but living together like a happy family with Sebastian. You can’t imagine it in each scenario.

“So what?“ Sebastian asked.

“I suggest that you live here together because it would be the best of the baby until you decided what you want to do from these options.“ he said again, now understandable for Seb and that was the only option there was no way out. The lawyer leaved shortly afterwards again. Now just the two of you and the baby in this big empty house that they leaved you behind. You and Sebastian and a baby.

“They obviously didn’t think this through” Sebastian said joining you in the living room with a beer in his hand.

“Allison plans everything and we are obviously part of their afterlife plan“ you told him. You knew her good enough to know that she planned this and not just over a few minutes.

“And what now? We are supposed to live here together with a baby? Like Big brother?That’s fucked up!“ he started raising his voice. You just sighed and started writing a few thing down because you still had a job to do and as “fucked up“ this is, it is the only way and you would do it for allison and Peter and mostly for their child.

“and what about this? We can’t pay this house!“ he continued to list things.

“The house is paid off. Did you listen to a word he said?“ you asked now closing you book, you couldn’t concentrate with him in one room. Before he could open his mouth again, Sophie started crying and the both of you stood up to go to her. Sebastian wanted to pick her up but you held him back.

“Don’t pick her up! She needs to learn self control“ you said which you Allison told you some time ago as she started reading Baby books.

“What? Self control? She is a baby?“ he went again to pick her up but you just held him back again.

“Yes she is a baby and has to learn things just like you do obviously!“ you rolled your eyes and watched how the little girl didn’t stopped crying. It’s not like you didn’t want to pick her up but it’s important for her to learn that.

“You now what let’s try to soothe her like this.“ you started singing and clapping with your hands while you tried to make her happy somehow. As you noticed that Sebastian just watched you confused, you pinched his arm.

“Come one. You have to learn too!”

He rolled his eyes before joining you to sing for her which didn’t make her stop and that made you nervous, it was a lot to handle and it’s much more to handle if your now roommate is acting like a idiot. It is going to be a long way from now on and neither of you could be ready for what is about to come.


	4. Parenting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> facing the judge, funeral service, daily life with a baby and meeting a special someone  
>  facing the judge, funeral service, daily life with a baby and meeting a special someone

Crying. crying and crying was the only sound you could hear in the last few hours of this already stressful enough day. Some parents had the luck to know exactly what their baby wanted, you heard a few of your friends say that if they crying like this they want food and if they cry like that they need a new diaper but for you was all of that just one annoying sound that always sounds like the same and Sebastian didn’t help much either he just stood by your side, drank his beer and watched. You put her into her highchair while you started to make her food. The mixer luckily drowned the sound of her not ending screams. As the food looked like expectable baby food you put it into a little bowl, tasted it a little and tried feeding her, hopefully it would help her. Much to your dismay Sophie just spit the first bit of your homemade baby food out again. Either she didn’t like it which was not possible since everyone loved the food you made, it was your job and it tastes more delicious than every other babyfood you have ever tasted but she just didn’t wanted it.

“Come on Sophie. Try again!“ you said to her and continued trying feeding her which just made her more cry and that made you feel disappointed and helpless at this point right now. 

Was it the right decision to be her…Well you didn’t even know anymore what you are doing right now. You can’t give her away and you want to keep her but it was just harder than you thought and Sebastian wasn’t really helping at this point. Both of you are still wrecked up through the death of your best friends, you still had to keep the funeral service tomorrow and the judge would decide either you would keep her or not. You turned around to Sebastian and shot him a helpless glare maybe for once he knew what to do which you couldn’t believe you are doing. You would ask Sebastian for help with a baby. Unbelievable in your sight.

“Seb? Why isn’t she eating? What if she is sick and that’s why she is crying?“

“She is not sick (Y/N)! Why are we even doing this? We are not made to be parents. We can’t do this, it’s wrong“ He was still trying to convince you that you should give her away but Allison didn’t do this because she thought you could find her a family. The both of you, their best friends are already her family and the only one she had left so no you wouldn’t give this another thought. You are in this and Sebastian would understand this too. He just needs time.

“Peter and Allison wanted it that way and I will it do it for them so please care to join?“ you replied and still tried to soothe her crying with one last try of your food, you took the spoon in her mouth and she actually stopped crying.

“There we go Sophie gre-“ Well maybe she still didn’t like it because just in the second you became confident that she would eat it, she spit the food out again and started crying again. Sebastian came to you and handed Sophie a few snacks. You reminded silent and thought that he- Sebastian Stan that wasn’t sure about it and who you thought couldn’t raise a baby made her stop crying. Of course it wasn’t the right food for her now but you tried more than your best and he did it.

“You still sure about this?“ he asked looking at you before leaving the room again. 

The next day all friends and neighbours gathered into the house with their food they made to show their respect and pity. Turns out you didn’t had to made food extra and after everyone said hello to the both of you and Sophie. A few over their closer friends held a few speeches and nice stories about them. As the food was served you walked around the house to keep everything in plan and asked people if they need anything else. Sebastian on the other went around the house to find a new home for Sophie. He came to you for a few times and told you about them but since you are the one to keep her you declined and told him to keep it together and respect the last wish. He of course didn’t listen and kept on searching the house up and down for a way out of this. You know that he loves Sophie and of course that is a lot to take care of but what is his problem, if it wasn’t Sophie maybe it was you or just that living together in the house of your dead friends. You couldn’t think of a good reason but you just wished that he would talk to you, it would make it a lot more easier. The day went on and on until the house cleared again and you found yourself on the floor with the babyphone in your hands case Sophie would wake up again. Sebastian joined you a few minutes later. 

“There a still some other options?“ he raised his eyebrows at you and you already knew what he meant but this is not and never will be an option for you.

“No“ you said sternly. 

“(Y/N)..“ he replied again, just looking at you.

“I said..No!“ your voice cracked. The day was already difficult enough and you couldn’t need that right now. All of the memories and storys that were told today just showed you again how much you missed them and the week wasn’t over yet. Tomorrow you had to face the judge and he had to decide either you could keep her or not. 

“Sebastian. You know we have to keep her..“ you said looking down at the babyphone were you could her her softly snoring. 

“I know..“ he sighed and put his arm around his shoulder. That is what you need the caring and kind of loving Sebastian. 

“We are going to have Baby” you laughed ironically, it sounds weird to say it out loud but it became a serious situation. 

“We are going to have a baby…“ he repeated again and chuckled too which was soon drowned by almost uncomfortable silence. Sebastian stroked softly over your forearm and closed your eyes for just one second before you slumbed backwards as Sebastian quickly stood up to leave the room.

“We should probably sleep. Goodnight (Y/N)” he spoke the last words before he disappeared into to the living room. 

Weird you thought and made your way upstairs to have another not really comfortable sleep.You probably thought to much into but your lawyer told you that it would be easier than you thought. You couldn’t sleep all night and now in a few minutes it was already time to go in there as you walked up and down the hallway with Sophie you got stopped by Sebastian’s arms on your shoulder. 

“(Y/N)! Stop worrying. We are gonna keep her, look at us we made it til here without any help“ he smiled and Sophie on your arm giggled. That helps with your little panic attack you just had. Your name was called and you made your way to the desk to take a seat with Sebastian and your lawyer besides you. It’s going to be fine you repeated in your head and mumbled a little, Seb must had noticed and took your hand in his one. You took one last heavy breath before the judge continued reading out your case. 

* * *

“- In case of the guardianship arrangements I leave Sophie Novak into the hands of their godparents Sebastian Stan and (Y/N) (Y/L/N)“ the judge spoke the last words and hit the hammer on the table before you stood up again to leave. 

“Wait that’s it? No questions? We could be criminals.“ Sebastian asked confused. 

“haha very funny Sebastian“ you chuckled nervously and tried to drag his arm out of the room before the judge would change her mind. Sophie was now finally free and completely yours. It made you happy at first but than you realise that everything is gonna change now and that you had to raise a child now with Sebastian Stan. Nothing is going to be the same now anymore. After you thanked your lawyer a last time for the help you drove together to your now shared home. Sebastian was still curios why you won that easily and couldn’t shut up about til you were home again.

“Sebastian, it’s over ok! Let it be this way please“ you said and put the bag from Sophie away. 

“Oh god I think she needs a new diaper…Here take her!“ Seb said wrinkling his nose as he held her towards you. 

“You know what you are going to join us because I’m not going to do everything alone. We still have to learn a lot” you spoke and dragged him with you upstairs before he could the room just like that again. 

“What are you waiting for?” you said looking to him as he looked between you and Sophie. 

“I am not gonna do this” he said shaking his head and crossing his arms like a child.  You understood that this is disgusting even for you but it’s normal and he had to know how this works and that would just work if he would do it himself. 

“Yes you are, go for it. I am right here“ you patted his shoulder, he just sighed and rolled his eyes as he started to undo her diaper. As he finally figured out how to undo it he held his nose in disgust. 

“(Y/N) please do it yourself..“he mumbled with his hands covering his mouths. You had to agree that it was pretty messed up what Sophie did there but he had to do it and you just didn’t wanted to. 

“No, I am not going to this here alone ok? Go ahead“ you already got tears in your eyes from the massive smell but you still enjoyed the show. You quickly gave Sebastian a few wet wipes.

“Hurry up or she is going to roll around in that!!“ you raised your voice and continued giving him wipes. Just as he almost finished you heard the doorbell ringing and Sebastian was already out of the room again. 

“SEBASTIAN! Don’t leave me in here“

Asshole you thought and finished what he obviously couldn’t. As you started changing Sophie, Sebastian ran downstairs and opened the door. A few of the neighbours stood at your door with more food in their hands and wine. 

“Heeey..uhm- Can I help you guys?“ Sebastian asked opening the door a little wider. 

“Yeah we just wanted to help a little bit and bring food here. We totally understand your situation and how hard it is and going to be“ one of the neighbours said and as much as he could recognise their names his name was Scott with his wife Deedee, Josh and his wife Beth and Ted with his husband Gary. They are being nice but he didn’t like the typical Family with their “perfect“ lifes. 

“Well then come on in here!“ he opened the door and soon later Sophie was already asleep as you ate all together dinner and the told you how it is going to be in the next few years as parents. 

It wasn’t just changing diapers or feeding her. It was so much more that Seb already wrote all of the things down they are going to say. You didn’t even knew what kind of brands of toys are good for her or that you have to get an early registration for pre-school. You decided at the next day to start making up a calendar and to schedule you daily plans. When Sebastian or you had to work, when who could take her or not. When you had to go grocery shopping and all the stuff like that. The plan was full and every minute of your day is planned now. The next few days are filled with more training in changing the diapers for Seb, trying out more food Sophie still didn’t like from you and writing down more and more thing into the calendar. Today is Friday and you had finally a everything done for the day. Sophie is asleep in her room and Sebastian was downstairs watching a movie. You could take a bath and relax. The week went on and on until today as you bathed Sophie together. 

“(Y/N)? Hey!“ Seb shaked you a little bit. You just closed your eyes for a few seconds with your elbow leaning on the bathtub. 

“What?- Sorry, I’m just tired.“ you rubbed your eyes and watched Sebastian washing her again. For one time finally was Sebastian not a douchebag. He actually looked caring which you didn’t thought since he didn’t want to keep her at first and he stopped making stupid comment to everything you said or did. Well and Sophie was just as happy but why wouldn’t she, she didn’t really understand what is happening.

“Hey what is that red mark there?“ Sebastian spoke up again pintong to her neck, it looked like she had a rash or something. 

“We should go seeing a doctor who can check this“ Sebastian told you and you just nodded in agreement. It surprised you how caring he was in the last time but not that you mind. That would be a Sebastian that you wished you had on your date a few year back. The next day you and Sophie had a appointment by the doctor that allison told you going to. You already waited in the litte room with Sophie in your arms who seemed to fall asleep at any moment. You heard the door opening and turned around to the familiar voice greeting you. 

“Sam?“

Crying. crying and crying was the only sound you could hear in the last few hours of this already stressful enough day. Some parents had the luck to know exactly what their baby wanted, you heard a few of your friends say that if they crying like this they want food and if they cry like that they need a new diaper but for you was all of that just one annoying sound that always sounds like the same and Sebastian didn’t help much either he just stood by your side, drank his beer and watched. You put her into her highchair while you started to make her food. The mixer luckily drowned the sound of her not ending screams. As the food looked like expectable baby food you put it into a little bowl, tasted it a little and tried feeding her, hopefully it would help her. Much to your dismay Sophie just spit the first bit of your homemade baby food out again. Either she didn’t like it which was not possible since everyone loved the food you made, it was your job and it tastes more delicious than every other babyfood you have ever tasted but she just didn’t wanted it.

“Come on Sophie. Try again!“ you said to her and continued trying feeding her which just made her more cry and that made you feel disappointed and helpless at this point right now. 

Was it the right decision to be her…Well you didn’t even know anymore what you are doing right now. You can’t give her away and you want to keep her but it was just harder than you thought and Sebastian wasn’t really helping at this point. Both of you are still wrecked up through the death of your best friends, you still had to keep the funeral service tomorrow and the judge would decide either you would keep her or not. You turned around to Sebastian and shot him a helpless glare maybe for once he knew what to do which you couldn’t believe you are doing. You would ask Sebastian for help with a baby. Unbelievable in your sight.

“Seb? Why isn’t she eating? What if she is sick and that’s why she is crying?“

“She is not sick (Y/N)! Why are we even doing this? We are not made to be parents. We can’t do this, it’s wrong“ He was still trying to convince you that you should give her away but Allison didn’t do this because she thought you could find her a family. The both of you, their best friends are already her family and the only one she had left so no you wouldn’t give this another thought. You are in this and Sebastian would understand this too. He just needs time.

“Peter and Allison wanted it that way and I will it do it for them so please care to join?“ you replied and still tried to soothe her crying with one last try of your food, you took the spoon in her mouth and she actually stopped crying.

“There we go Sophie gre-“ Well maybe she still didn’t like it because just in the second you became confident that she would eat it, she spit the food out again and started crying again. Sebastian came to you and handed Sophie a few snacks. You reminded silent and thought that he- Sebastian Stan that wasn’t sure about it and who you thought couldn’t raise a baby made her stop crying. Of course it wasn’t the right food for her now but you tried more than your best and he did it.

“You still sure about this?“ he asked looking at you before leaving the room again. 

The next day all friends and neighbours gathered into the house with their food they made to show their respect and pity. Turns out you didn’t had to made food extra and after everyone said hello to the both of you and Sophie. A few over their closer friends held a few speeches and nice stories about them. As the food was served you walked around the house to keep everything in plan and asked people if they need anything else. Sebastian on the other went around the house to find a new home for Sophie. He came to you for a few times and told you about them but since you are the one to keep her you declined and told him to keep it together and respect the last wish. He of course didn’t listen and kept on searching the house up and down for a way out of this. You know that he loves Sophie and of course that is a lot to take care of but what is his problem, if it wasn’t Sophie maybe it was you or just that living together in the house of your dead friends. You couldn’t think of a good reason but you just wished that he would talk to you, it would make it a lot more easier. The day went on and on until the house cleared again and you found yourself on the floor with the babyphone in your hands case Sophie would wake up again. Sebastian joined you a few minutes later. 

“There a still some other options?“ he raised his eyebrows at you and you already knew what he meant but this is not and never will be an option for you.

“No“ you said sternly. 

“(Y/N)..“ he replied again, just looking at you.

“I said..No!“ your voice cracked. The day was already difficult enough and you couldn’t need that right now. All of the memories and storys that were told today just showed you again how much you missed them and the week wasn’t over yet. Tomorrow you had to face the judge and he had to decide either you could keep her or not. 

“Sebastian. You know we have to keep her..“ you said looking down at the babyphone were you could her her softly snoring. 

“I know..“ he sighed and put his arm around his shoulder. That is what you need the caring and kind of loving Sebastian. 

“We are going to have Baby” you laughed ironically, it sounds weird to say it out loud but it became a serious situation. 

“We are going to have a baby…“ he repeated again and chuckled too which was soon drowned by almost uncomfortable silence. Sebastian stroked softly over your forearm and closed your eyes for just one second before you slumbed backwards as Sebastian quickly stood up to leave the room.

“We should probably sleep. Goodnight (Y/N)” he spoke the last words before he disappeared into to the living room. 

Weird you thought and made your way upstairs to have another not really comfortable sleep.You probably thought to much into but your lawyer told you that it would be easier than you thought. You couldn’t sleep all night and now in a few minutes it was already time to go in there as you walked up and down the hallway with Sophie you got stopped by Sebastian’s arms on your shoulder. 

“(Y/N)! Stop worrying. We are gonna keep her, look at us we made it til here without any help“ he smiled and Sophie on your arm giggled. That helps with your little panic attack you just had. Your name was called and you made your way to the desk to take a seat with Sebastian and your lawyer besides you. It’s going to be fine you repeated in your head and mumbled a little, Seb must had noticed and took your hand in his one. You took one last heavy breath before the judge continued reading out your case. 

* * *

“- In case of the guardianship arrangements I leave Sophie Novak into the hands of their godparents Sebastian Stan and (Y/N) (Y/L/N)“ the judge spoke the last words and hit the hammer on the table before you stood up again to leave. 

“Wait that’s it? No questions? We could be criminals.“ Sebastian asked confused. 

“haha very funny Sebastian“ you chuckled nervously and tried to drag his arm out of the room before the judge would change her mind. Sophie was now finally free and completely yours. It made you happy at first but than you realise that everything is gonna change now and that you had to raise a child now with Sebastian Stan. Nothing is going to be the same now anymore. After you thanked your lawyer a last time for the help you drove together to your now shared home. Sebastian was still curios why you won that easily and couldn’t shut up about til you were home again.

“Sebastian, it’s over ok! Let it be this way please“ you said and put the bag from Sophie away. 

“Oh god I think she needs a new diaper…Here take her!“ Seb said wrinkling his nose as he held her towards you. 

“You know what you are going to join us because I’m not going to do everything alone. We still have to learn a lot” you spoke and dragged him with you upstairs before he could the room just like that again. 

“What are you waiting for?” you said looking to him as he looked between you and Sophie. 

“I am not gonna do this” he said shaking his head and crossing his arms like a child.  You understood that this is disgusting even for you but it’s normal and he had to know how this works and that would just work if he would do it himself. 

“Yes you are, go for it. I am right here“ you patted his shoulder, he just sighed and rolled his eyes as he started to undo her diaper. As he finally figured out how to undo it he held his nose in disgust. 

“(Y/N) please do it yourself..“he mumbled with his hands covering his mouths. You had to agree that it was pretty messed up what Sophie did there but he had to do it and you just didn’t wanted to. 

“No, I am not going to this here alone ok? Go ahead“ you already got tears in your eyes from the massive smell but you still enjoyed the show. You quickly gave Sebastian a few wet wipes.

“Hurry up or she is going to roll around in that!!“ you raised your voice and continued giving him wipes. Just as he almost finished you heard the doorbell ringing and Sebastian was already out of the room again. 

“SEBASTIAN! Don’t leave me in here“

Asshole you thought and finished what he obviously couldn’t. As you started changing Sophie, Sebastian ran downstairs and opened the door. A few of the neighbours stood at your door with more food in their hands and wine. 

“Heeey..uhm- Can I help you guys?“ Sebastian asked opening the door a little wider. 

“Yeah we just wanted to help a little bit and bring food here. We totally understand your situation and how hard it is and going to be“ one of the neighbours said and as much as he could recognise their names his name was Scott with his wife Deedee, Josh and his wife Beth and Ted with his husband Gary. They are being nice but he didn’t like the typical Family with their “perfect“ lifes. 

“Well then come on in here!“ he opened the door and soon later Sophie was already asleep as you ate all together dinner and the told you how it is going to be in the next few years as parents. 

It wasn’t just changing diapers or feeding her. It was so much more that Seb already wrote all of the things down they are going to say. You didn’t even knew what kind of brands of toys are good for her or that you have to get an early registration for pre-school. You decided at the next day to start making up a calendar and to schedule you daily plans. When Sebastian or you had to work, when who could take her or not. When you had to go grocery shopping and all the stuff like that. The plan was full and every minute of your day is planned now. The next few days are filled with more training in changing the diapers for Seb, trying out more food Sophie still didn’t like from you and writing down more and more thing into the calendar. Today is Friday and you had finally a everything done for the day. Sophie is asleep in her room and Sebastian was downstairs watching a movie. You could take a bath and relax. The week went on and on until today as you bathed Sophie together. 

“(Y/N)? Hey!“ Seb shaked you a little bit. You just closed your eyes for a few seconds with your elbow leaning on the bathtub. 

“What?- Sorry, I’m just tired.“ you rubbed your eyes and watched Sebastian washing her again. For one time finally was Sebastian not a douchebag. He actually looked caring which you didn’t thought since he didn’t want to keep her at first and he stopped making stupid comment to everything you said or did. Well and Sophie was just as happy but why wouldn’t she, she didn’t really understand what is happening.

“Hey what is that red mark there?“ Sebastian spoke up again pintong to her neck, it looked like she had a rash or something. 

“We should go seeing a doctor who can check this“ Sebastian told you and you just nodded in agreement. It surprised you how caring he was in the last time but not that you mind. That would be a Sebastian that you wished you had on your date a few year back. The next day you and Sophie had a appointment by the doctor that allison told you going to. You already waited in the litte room with Sophie in your arms who seemed to fall asleep at any moment. You heard the door opening and turned around to the familiar voice greeting you. 

“Sam?“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback appreciated   
> xoxo Sophie


	5. Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet sam again, your caseworker shows up unexcepted which causes some problems and more problems show up due both of your jobs…

_“Sam?”_

“(Y/N)! Wow, it’s so nice to see you again. Hey I am sorry..I heard about the accident“ he comforted you. 

“Thank you.“ you mumbled back and sat Sophie on the stool while Sam checked her heartbeat and asked you a few questions about how she is sleeping or if she eats enough. 

“Everything is fine. She uh- has some kind of rash on her neck and I just want to make sure that she is okay. I- I am not this good with kids..Allison was the one who wanted a big family and now…well now here I am..“ you brabbled out. To say that you are nervous is an understatement. You are worried about Sophie of course but also excited to see Sam again but at the same time it is already to much for you. 

“Well considering that Sophie is perfectly healthy, you did a really good job and the rash isn’t that bad, it will go away again.“ he told you and wrote down something on his notepad. 

“That is my number if you have more questions and besides that..You should get a babysitter for just one day and drink a glass of wine. Everyone needs a break from time to time“ he chuckled and gave you the note. Sophie turned to you again and made grabbing hands. You took her in your arms and smiled at the note in your hands as you thanked him one last time and made your way home again to tell Sebastian about it, maybe not about Sam but that Sophie is okay and healthy. As you came home Sebastian was nowhere to be seen so you decided to play a little bit with Sophie, do the dishes and maybe clean the house as much as you could until he came home again. After you put Sophie in her bed and drank almost a whole bottle of red wine like Sam said so or at least meant something like this. You were about to open the next one as you heard the front door being pushed open and closed again. Sebastian came seconds later into the living room.

 “Hey you still up?“ he asked curious looking at you and your wine bottle in your hand already sipping on the next glass of wine. 

“Yeah because my handsome doctor Sam said I should take a break and this-“ you hold the wine bottle up.”- this is my reward..Oh and besides that guess who I met again” you laughed tipsy. 

“Sam?“ he laughed at your current situation. He liked the drunk (Y/N). 

“Who told you?“ you hiccuped and drank began to drink straight from the bottle. Seb took the bottle away and helped you up. 

“Come on. Let’s get you to bed! Seems like you are pretty done for this day!” he chuckled and still hold your forearm as he mad his way with you upstairs. Just as you reached the last step, the doorbell ringed and Sebastian let go of you. You  sat down on the steps just as you began to stumble and almost fell down the stairs. 

“Whos that??“you asked holding your head in your arms. 

“I am about to find out.” he responded and opened the door to a young women.

“Hello I am Mrs.Moore and I am here for the surprise visit. “ She looked at him serious while Seb just furrowed his brows in confusion. 

“Surprise visit?“ he asked leaning against the door and closing it a little more just because she didn’t have to hear your drunk brabble behind him. 

“Yes, I am working on your case and just have a few visits like this one to make sure how Sophie is and things at all even if it’s unplanned“ He nodded and smiled nervously at her before taking a look at you who seemed to be passed out on the stairs and then around the house that looked like mess. 

“Would you mind giving me a minute?“ he asked her. 

“Yes but I-“ she got cut off. 

“Great thanks“he replied and slammed the door shut and rushed back to you shaking you awake and dragging you the last stairs up. “(Y/N) could you try to help at least a little bit?“ he said struggling to get you towards your room to change and maybe to take shower that you didn’t smell like you came straight out of a bar. He knew that wasn’t just one bottle wine.

“Who was that again?“ you mumbled trying to stand up with Sebastian’s help but falling right into his arms again.

“She is from social services and looks if Sophie is safe here and you don’t really look responsible right now so please take a shower!“ he pushed you out of his arms and into the bathroom, leaning shortly against the door and taking a deep breath before he rushed around the house cleaning most of each rooms. It just had to look like it was clean here or like a toddler was safe here with the two of you. Sophie was already downstairs in a crib still playing while she looked at Sebastian who just run from room to room. You had probably the fastest shower ever which helped you also to get sober and clear your head a bit. As you changed into a tank top and a pair of sweatpants you realised what that even meant. This women had to decide if Sophie could stay with you or not. You rushed out of your room and got run over Sebastian who had a an mountain of laundry in his hands that flew all over the floor as he collided with you. 

“Ouch! Seb Look where you are going!“ you glared at him and helped him to clean that mess up. 

“Sorry just go downstairs and I’ll be there in a minute“ you quickly nodded and and headed downstairs to open her the door. You took one last glance in the mirror only to notice that you had your top left around, not having the time to change you just put a cardigan around yourself and opened the door. 

“Hello I am (Y/N)“ you held your hand out and opened the wider to let her in. She just glanced at you and made her way into the living room while she glanced around the house. You followed her and and sat on the opposite side on the couch.

“You have any questions?” you smiled politely at her crossing your legs and fiddling with your still wet hair. 

“We should wait for Mr.Stan“ you remained silent nodded as you felt how the wine made it way up again but you mentally tried to control the best you could and held your hand in front of your mouth. You noticed her staring at you, you gulped harshly and fake yawned to look not like you really going to throw up. The uncomfortable silence got destroyed by the sound of a crash and following curse words. Your eyes widened and smiled helpless at her. Seconds later Sebastian came in, out of breath and sat besides you. 

“Ok let’s just start. Tell me about your plans or where do you see yourself in five years?“ she asked the two of you. 

“I know it! I know it! Take me!!“ you held your hand up in which Sebastian just pinched his nose and nudged your knee with his one. You shot him a glare and continued with your answer.

“I am a caterer and I hope to get my Shop ready and maybe in five years I have a second one or expand a little and wait you probably mean my plans with Sophie right?…Nevermind just can I take it back? I mean she is a big part of my plan of course- “ 

“It’s fine really!“ you nodded and decided to just let it be. Mrs.Moore turned to Sebastian and asked him the same again. 

“soo I am an actor-“

“-he is famous” you giggled silently and pointed to Seb.

“Your lawyer told me that you are both single..Is that right.“ both of you agreed. 

“-you are also not sleeping together?“ she looked between the two of you. 

“No, no! Never ever at all“ Sebastian answered for you and moved a bit from your side. Being still tipsy it seemed that it hurt you a little bit but you quickly shook that feeling away again, focusing on her question.

“Don’t have to worry about it. That’s not going to happen!” you replied again, shaking your head. 

“Listen just don’t overreact on this ok. This is one of my normal cases and I want it to stay that way. Just let it be like that and not make more difficult than it has to be. We just want to avoid that Sophie’s is losing more people she is used to. That is all about her ok?” You nodded again and continued a few more questions. She took a look at a few room and checked a few things before she leaves already. 

It is already late night the next day as you held Sophie in her arms who didn’t look like she was going to stop crying for the last few hours. The sound you hated the most on her. You tried to feed her, play with her, change her diapers but she didn’t stop. Sebastian had the idea to drive her around which he read in one of the books you brought him. Sophie and you sat in the backseat and Seb drove around the neighbourhood. It went on for hours and the sun already began to shine again as Sebastian drove home again and Sophie and You seemed to be asleep after driving all night. He stopped the car and looked behind him, staring at your peaceful but still messy sleeping form. He smiled at your sight with toys still all over you and messed up ponytail. He turned around again and got out of the car to wake you up. 

The next few hours you cleaned a lot of laundry and played with Sophie while Sebastian had a few calls for auditions. Just as you picked up the toys, Seb ended his call and turned to you. “Guess what? I have the part in beat the reaper but just if I show up there today“ he paced back and forth full of excitement, he really does looked happy but you had other plans. 

“Seb that is wonderful but I told you I have an event today..well exactly in twenty minutes so you have Sophie for today“ you smiled at him and stood up again leaving into the kitchen to gather your things together. 

“What? No! Please can you take her?“ he asked following you.

“No because I am planning this for months and it’s on the calendar. Sorry Sebastian” you replied and turned to Seb who looked at the board where you exactly wrote into months ago that you have a event today. Not your fault that he never looks on that thing. 

“Please (Y/N)!!“ he literally begged you but you just took your bag, kissed him on his cheek and replied with a firm no and leaves the house to himself. He called friends, neighbours and a few babysitter to look out for Sophie just for a few hours at least but the luck was not on his side this day. With Sophie in his arms, who had to have a bright day, he took a taxi towards his audition. He texted you too for a few times if you couldn’t take her just for over this time but you didn’t even replied. He paid the driver and got out of the with Sophie looking at the big building in front of them. “We can do this…right?” he mumbled mostly to himself but as Sophie giggled in his arms, he wasn’t as anxious as before. She really helped him. As he sat in the waiting room with Sophie who was still in a bright mood he hoped it was ok to bring a baby with him. His name was called and he got into the room with the director and a few other people. They all looked curious at him with Sophie in his arms.

“I hope it’s ok that I brought her with me? I didn’t get a babysitter..Maybe she brings me luck“ he chuckled but they didn’t seem to find this as funny as he thought it would be. “Ok ok! Let’s get started.“ the director said and began to tell him a bit about the story, his and other characters. He gave Sophie into the arms of a young boy who looked ok, she of course started crying and Seb gave her one of her favorite toys which seemed to soothe her at least for a moment. Turning back to the director who wasn’t pleased at all with this situation. 

“Maybe we should delay our meeting Sebastian.” he told him disappointed.

“No it’s fine just let’s start with the scene“ he began to read the script on last time and got in position as the director sighed one last time and began with scene. The first time went pretty well but he changed a few lines and began again as Sophie started to cry again and again. 

“Ok Sebastian that was great but we have to delay this ok. Call us if you are ready“ the director said coldly and he wanted to confront him that it would be ok, Sophie started crying again. With a final sigh he took Sophie and took a taxi home again. He felt angry, he is angry at you even if he knew you didn’t have anything to do with that. Probably for the first time he really felt angry and sad at Peter and Allision, the two of them had no fault either. He just felt being left alone and sad over their death and confused over this whole situation. 

As you came home later this night you found him with Sophie in her room rocking her back and forth into a deep slumber while humming a lullaby to her which sounded like rap and really weird for a baby. 

“What are you humming?“ he looked up to you and just shot you an angry glare before looking back down to here and continued humming to her. 

“What the hell am I doing here…that’s so wrong..“ he singed silently to her. 

“Seb..?“ he stood up and laid Sophie carefully in her crib. You watched them still in confusion how he is being so moody, the interview must didn’t end so well after all you thought. He moved over to you and was about to leave the room.

“Hey! what’s that about?“ you whispered, not wanting to wake her up again.

“Would you shut up?” he snapped at you.

“No you shut up…Don’t be so depressiv“ you dragged him out of the room raising your voice slightly again as you closed the door.

“How not? I ruined my life for her“ he almost yelled but you shushed him again.

“Sorry that it isn’t as much fun as you thought it would be“ you snapped back. For a few moments as you watched him from time to time ou really thought that this is going to work out. It wouldn’t be easy but it would work but seems like you are wrong.

“My life was just perfect before this and not as terrible as yours!!“

“My life was and still is great so stop acting like teenager and take this seriously!!“ You yelled back and forth with him and it hurt but he started it. 

“You know what a great life is (Y/N)? My life was great. I had to meet my fans, my friends could travel around the world and women would fantasize about me. I had what I want“ he yelled at you and came you closer and closer with each word he snapped at you. Everyone had their breaking point and yours was almost their. Either you would break out of anger or you would just starting crying. You felt of course sorry for him but it wasn’t your fault that your best friends died and you had to raise their baby but you would do it because you them and Sophie and you thought you could like Seb too.

“Wow really? That’s disgusting.“ you took a step back from him.

“Well at least I had that, maybe you should try it yourself you know but before you are getting laid you have to find someone who can stand you!!“ he yelled and you just fell in silence after his last word were spoken. The tension is still high and it actually hit you the way he said it you. He took one last glance at you and began almost running down the stairs. You followed him of course and watched him gettiing his helmet and a leather jacket. 

“You shouldn’t be riding like this you know why!” you told him, knowing excatly that he knew what you meant with that. 

“-in case you forgot you kids parents died in a accident“ you continued after he didn’t reply to that.

“She is not my kid!” he shouted back and slammed the door behind him shut. With that final statement your tears escaped and all of the anger in you and broke completely out.

_“Sam?”_

“(Y/N)! Wow, it’s so nice to see you again. Hey I am sorry..I heard about the accident“ he comforted you. 

“Thank you.“ you mumbled back and sat Sophie on the stool while Sam checked her heartbeat and asked you a few questions about how she is sleeping or if she eats enough. 

“Everything is fine. She uh- has some kind of rash on her neck and I just want to make sure that she is okay. I- I am not this good with kids..Allison was the one who wanted a big family and now…well now here I am..“ you brabbled out. To say that you are nervous is an understatement. You are worried about Sophie of course but also excited to see Sam again but at the same time it is already to much for you. 

“Well considering that Sophie is perfectly healthy, you did a really good job and the rash isn’t that bad, it will go away again.“ he told you and wrote down something on his notepad. 

“That is my number if you have more questions and besides that..You should get a babysitter for just one day and drink a glass of wine. Everyone needs a break from time to time“ he chuckled and gave you the note. Sophie turned to you again and made grabbing hands. You took her in your arms and smiled at the note in your hands as you thanked him one last time and made your way home again to tell Sebastian about it, maybe not about Sam but that Sophie is okay and healthy. As you came home Sebastian was nowhere to be seen so you decided to play a little bit with Sophie, do the dishes and maybe clean the house as much as you could until he came home again. After you put Sophie in her bed and drank almost a whole bottle of red wine like Sam said so or at least meant something like this. You were about to open the next one as you heard the front door being pushed open and closed again. Sebastian came seconds later into the living room.

 “Hey you still up?“ he asked curious looking at you and your wine bottle in your hand already sipping on the next glass of wine. 

“Yeah because my handsome doctor Sam said I should take a break and this-“ you hold the wine bottle up.”- this is my reward..Oh and besides that guess who I met again” you laughed tipsy. 

“Sam?“ he laughed at your current situation. He liked the drunk (Y/N). 

“Who told you?“ you hiccuped and drank began to drink straight from the bottle. Seb took the bottle away and helped you up. 

“Come on. Let’s get you to bed! Seems like you are pretty done for this day!” he chuckled and still hold your forearm as he mad his way with you upstairs. Just as you reached the last step, the doorbell ringed and Sebastian let go of you. You  sat down on the steps just as you began to stumble and almost fell down the stairs. 

“Whos that??“you asked holding your head in your arms. 

“I am about to find out.” he responded and opened the door to a young women.

“Hello I am Mrs.Moore and I am here for the surprise visit. “ She looked at him serious while Seb just furrowed his brows in confusion. 

“Surprise visit?“ he asked leaning against the door and closing it a little more just because she didn’t have to hear your drunk brabble behind him. 

“Yes, I am working on your case and just have a few visits like this one to make sure how Sophie is and things at all even if it’s unplanned“ He nodded and smiled nervously at her before taking a look at you who seemed to be passed out on the stairs and then around the house that looked like mess. 

“Would you mind giving me a minute?“ he asked her. 

“Yes but I-“ she got cut off. 

“Great thanks“he replied and slammed the door shut and rushed back to you shaking you awake and dragging you the last stairs up. “(Y/N) could you try to help at least a little bit?“ he said struggling to get you towards your room to change and maybe to take shower that you didn’t smell like you came straight out of a bar. He knew that wasn’t just one bottle wine.

“Who was that again?“ you mumbled trying to stand up with Sebastian’s help but falling right into his arms again.

“She is from social services and looks if Sophie is safe here and you don’t really look responsible right now so please take a shower!“ he pushed you out of his arms and into the bathroom, leaning shortly against the door and taking a deep breath before he rushed around the house cleaning most of each rooms. It just had to look like it was clean here or like a toddler was safe here with the two of you. Sophie was already downstairs in a crib still playing while she looked at Sebastian who just run from room to room. You had probably the fastest shower ever which helped you also to get sober and clear your head a bit. As you changed into a tank top and a pair of sweatpants you realised what that even meant. This women had to decide if Sophie could stay with you or not. You rushed out of your room and got run over Sebastian who had a an mountain of laundry in his hands that flew all over the floor as he collided with you. 

“Ouch! Seb Look where you are going!“ you glared at him and helped him to clean that mess up. 

“Sorry just go downstairs and I’ll be there in a minute“ you quickly nodded and and headed downstairs to open her the door. You took one last glance in the mirror only to notice that you had your top left around, not having the time to change you just put a cardigan around yourself and opened the door. 

“Hello I am (Y/N)“ you held your hand out and opened the wider to let her in. She just glanced at you and made her way into the living room while she glanced around the house. You followed her and and sat on the opposite side on the couch.

“You have any questions?” you smiled politely at her crossing your legs and fiddling with your still wet hair. 

“We should wait for Mr.Stan“ you remained silent nodded as you felt how the wine made it way up again but you mentally tried to control the best you could and held your hand in front of your mouth. You noticed her staring at you, you gulped harshly and fake yawned to look not like you really going to throw up. The uncomfortable silence got destroyed by the sound of a crash and following curse words. Your eyes widened and smiled helpless at her. Seconds later Sebastian came in, out of breath and sat besides you. 

“Ok let’s just start. Tell me about your plans or where do you see yourself in five years?“ she asked the two of you. 

“I know it! I know it! Take me!!“ you held your hand up in which Sebastian just pinched his nose and nudged your knee with his one. You shot him a glare and continued with your answer.

“I am a caterer and I hope to get my Shop ready and maybe in five years I have a second one or expand a little and wait you probably mean my plans with Sophie right?…Nevermind just can I take it back? I mean she is a big part of my plan of course- “ 

“It’s fine really!“ you nodded and decided to just let it be. Mrs.Moore turned to Sebastian and asked him the same again. 

“soo I am an actor-“

“-he is famous” you giggled silently and pointed to Seb.

“Your lawyer told me that you are both single..Is that right.“ both of you agreed. 

“-you are also not sleeping together?“ she looked between the two of you. 

“No, no! Never ever at all“ Sebastian answered for you and moved a bit from your side. Being still tipsy it seemed that it hurt you a little bit but you quickly shook that feeling away again, focusing on her question.

“Don’t have to worry about it. That’s not going to happen!” you replied again, shaking your head. 

“Listen just don’t overreact on this ok. This is one of my normal cases and I want it to stay that way. Just let it be like that and not make more difficult than it has to be. We just want to avoid that Sophie’s is losing more people she is used to. That is all about her ok?” You nodded again and continued a few more questions. She took a look at a few room and checked a few things before she leaves already. 

It is already late night the next day as you held Sophie in her arms who didn’t look like she was going to stop crying for the last few hours. The sound you hated the most on her. You tried to feed her, play with her, change her diapers but she didn’t stop. Sebastian had the idea to drive her around which he read in one of the books you brought him. Sophie and you sat in the backseat and Seb drove around the neighbourhood. It went on for hours and the sun already began to shine again as Sebastian drove home again and Sophie and You seemed to be asleep after driving all night. He stopped the car and looked behind him, staring at your peaceful but still messy sleeping form. He smiled at your sight with toys still all over you and messed up ponytail. He turned around again and got out of the car to wake you up. 

The next few hours you cleaned a lot of laundry and played with Sophie while Sebastian had a few calls for auditions. Just as you picked up the toys, Seb ended his call and turned to you. “Guess what? I have the part in beat the reaper but just if I show up there today“ he paced back and forth full of excitement, he really does looked happy but you had other plans. 

“Seb that is wonderful but I told you I have an event today..well exactly in twenty minutes so you have Sophie for today“ you smiled at him and stood up again leaving into the kitchen to gather your things together. 

“What? No! Please can you take her?“ he asked following you.

“No because I am planning this for months and it’s on the calendar. Sorry Sebastian” you replied and turned to Seb who looked at the board where you exactly wrote into months ago that you have a event today. Not your fault that he never looks on that thing. 

“Please (Y/N)!!“ he literally begged you but you just took your bag, kissed him on his cheek and replied with a firm no and leaves the house to himself. He called friends, neighbours and a few babysitter to look out for Sophie just for a few hours at least but the luck was not on his side this day. With Sophie in his arms, who had to have a bright day, he took a taxi towards his audition. He texted you too for a few times if you couldn’t take her just for over this time but you didn’t even replied. He paid the driver and got out of the with Sophie looking at the big building in front of them. “We can do this…right?” he mumbled mostly to himself but as Sophie giggled in his arms, he wasn’t as anxious as before. She really helped him. As he sat in the waiting room with Sophie who was still in a bright mood he hoped it was ok to bring a baby with him. His name was called and he got into the room with the director and a few other people. They all looked curious at him with Sophie in his arms.

“I hope it’s ok that I brought her with me? I didn’t get a babysitter..Maybe she brings me luck“ he chuckled but they didn’t seem to find this as funny as he thought it would be. “Ok ok! Let’s get started.“ the director said and began to tell him a bit about the story, his and other characters. He gave Sophie into the arms of a young boy who looked ok, she of course started crying and Seb gave her one of her favorite toys which seemed to soothe her at least for a moment. Turning back to the director who wasn’t pleased at all with this situation. 

“Maybe we should delay our meeting Sebastian.” he told him disappointed.

“No it’s fine just let’s start with the scene“ he began to read the script on last time and got in position as the director sighed one last time and began with scene. The first time went pretty well but he changed a few lines and began again as Sophie started to cry again and again. 

“Ok Sebastian that was great but we have to delay this ok. Call us if you are ready“ the director said coldly and he wanted to confront him that it would be ok, Sophie started crying again. With a final sigh he took Sophie and took a taxi home again. He felt angry, he is angry at you even if he knew you didn’t have anything to do with that. Probably for the first time he really felt angry and sad at Peter and Allision, the two of them had no fault either. He just felt being left alone and sad over their death and confused over this whole situation. 

As you came home later this night you found him with Sophie in her room rocking her back and forth into a deep slumber while humming a lullaby to her which sounded like rap and really weird for a baby. 

“What are you humming?“ he looked up to you and just shot you an angry glare before looking back down to here and continued humming to her. 

“What the hell am I doing here…that’s so wrong..“ he singed silently to her. 

“Seb..?“ he stood up and laid Sophie carefully in her crib. You watched them still in confusion how he is being so moody, the interview must didn’t end so well after all you thought. He moved over to you and was about to leave the room.

“Hey! what’s that about?“ you whispered, not wanting to wake her up again.

“Would you shut up?” he snapped at you.

“No you shut up…Don’t be so depressiv“ you dragged him out of the room raising your voice slightly again as you closed the door.

“How not? I ruined my life for her“ he almost yelled but you shushed him again.

“Sorry that it isn’t as much fun as you thought it would be“ you snapped back. For a few moments as you watched him from time to time ou really thought that this is going to work out. It wouldn’t be easy but it would work but seems like you are wrong.

“My life was just perfect before this and not as terrible as yours!!“

“My life was and still is great so stop acting like teenager and take this seriously!!“ You yelled back and forth with him and it hurt but he started it. 

“You know what a great life is (Y/N)? My life was great. I had to meet my fans, my friends could travel around the world and women would fantasize about me. I had what I want“ he yelled at you and came you closer and closer with each word he snapped at you. Everyone had their breaking point and yours was almost their. Either you would break out of anger or you would just starting crying. You felt of course sorry for him but it wasn’t your fault that your best friends died and you had to raise their baby but you would do it because you them and Sophie and you thought you could like Seb too.

“Wow really? That’s disgusting.“ you took a step back from him.

“Well at least I had that, maybe you should try it yourself you know but before you are getting laid you have to find someone who can stand you!!“ he yelled and you just fell in silence after his last word were spoken. The tension is still high and it actually hit you the way he said it you. He took one last glance at you and began almost running down the stairs. You followed him of course and watched him gettiing his helmet and a leather jacket. 

“You shouldn’t be riding like this you know why!” you told him, knowing excatly that he knew what you meant with that. 

“-in case you forgot you kids parents died in a accident“ you continued after he didn’t reply to that.

“She is not my kid!” he shouted back and slammed the door behind him shut.

With that final statement your tears escaped and all of the anger in you and broke completely out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback appreciated   
> xoxo Sophie


	6. Reboot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You change a few things and learn how to life together that it works for the both of you, Sam shows up again…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda a filler chapter. 
> 
> italic is the video that they watch/ kinda flashback

After Sebastian shut the door behind him, he instantly drove with his motorcycle towards New York. It was always some kind of place for him were he didn’t have a toddler, were you didn’t complained about something, were he wasn’t an actor, just a normal person with an amount of problems. The cold air calmed his nerves and he stopped just as he came near the city. It was some random bridge with a good sight. He took his helmet off and just paced up and down, he didn’t have much of an choice to go. Either he would go in a bar and drink as much as he can or he would go home to you where you would probably start again. Why even did you care about him. He knew it’s his fault that he didn’t looked on the plan, that he didn’t found a babysitter and that you have nothing to do with this. The problem was probably that he saw you know everyday and he has a baby with you. The time flew by but it’s still weird for him to have a family now after he mostly just had his Mom or his friends. After he just stared at the buildings he decided to drive back home and apologize to you and Sophie even if she didn’t really understand most of the stuff that was going on around her. 

While Sebastian drove around you sat down on the couch and thought about Allison and how you would call her now and tell her every detail of what is going on but that wasn’t possible anymore. You missed her and Peter, you missed having a best friend and someone you could talk to. Everyone needs a person like this in your life but now she is gone and you are sitting at home with her baby and waiting for Sebastian to come home. He hurt you with saying those things, of course he is right somewhere but Sophie is now his and your baby and yeah it’s kinda fucked up but he has to learn how to live his life with you and her and besides that, you worried that he would have an accident with his stupid bike or that he would go drink something. 

If he would do this than he could at least text you but you guessed he wouldn’t do that, he hates you and right now probably everything. As you looked around your house which mostly still was Allison and Peter’s house, where still hung their photos, their memories and all of the other stuff. You just felt like an guest in here. Since you couldn’t talk to Allison or Peter anymore you decided to watch these little films they took to save the memories of Sophie’s life. You saw the video of her wedding were you cried most of the time because you were so happy for them, the pregnancy videos of Allison and just as you started the video were Sophie brought back home for the first time you heard the familiar sound of his motorcycle. You didn’t even expected him at home so soon or at all until tomorrow maybe but you felt relieved as he came to the front door, not drunk and without an accident. He send you a small smile and sat besides you bu he didn’t say anything. 

“What are you watching?“ he mumbled resting his arm behind your head on the couch. You hesitated because you didn’t know if he just wanted to forget what happened or thinks that it wasn’t that big of a deal.

_“These little videos they made for Sophie.“ He nodded and you pressed play again as you watched together how they brought Sophie who wasn’t bigger as a stuffed bear back then in her new room.  
_

_“I think we wanted to paint the room in pink?“ Allison said looking around the still pale room with Sophie in her arms.  
_

_“Yeah but I thought that purple looked nice and I painted kind of in last minute“ he chuckled and looked proudly around the room. Peter was always like this, kinda childish and always had his own mind about thing while Allison always wanted to plan everything out. She hated it if anyone destroyed her perfect plans.  
_

_“Peter if this is fresh painted Sophie can’t sleep in here! Besides that were are the furniture for her room“ she asked.  
_

_“She can sleep with us for some time and I didn’t manage do it in time” he rubbed the back of neck._

_“Peter. You wanted to do that months and still didn’t manage to do that?!”_

They continued to fight until Peter decided to turn the camera off. You turned to Sebastian who was still looking at the black screen. 

“They had their Problems too. We can do this Sebastian, I know it“ you took his hand and he turned to look you straight into your eyes. 

“I know but it’s weird…It’s weird to live here and that they are dead and anyway I am sorry (Y/N) for what I said“ he replied and squeezed your hand. 

“I am sorry too Seb“ you smiled at him and you reminded in silence for a while until a idea popped into your head. The problem wasn’t Allison and Peters death, Sophie or one of the both of you well maybe a little but the main problem was the house you lived in. It’s always going to be their house but now that you live in here means you can change it like you want to and Seb could have a room since he’s still sleeping on the couch. 

“I think we should change the house a little bit“ You spoke up again and looked at Sebastian who furrowed his brows in confusion and asked. 

“Like what?“

“Since we live here now, we could change the furniture and take a photos down and..-I dunno maybe even paint a little and we could change one of the rooms that are full with boxes into your room? What do you think?“ 

He just smirked at you and the next few days you changed the pictures of them into a few of yours, hung the photo from the three of you up, you helped Sebastian to decorate his room and changed a few small things in the living room and your bedroom. It was now finally a place that both of you could really call home. After some convincing you managed to lock his bike away. After two months of managing to get the house the way you like it and a stable plan with the two of you and Sophie you found sadly another perk of living together with Sebastian Stan. The girls you found home every morning in just one of his shirts in the kitchen, not like you and a baby is living with you or that she could at least put some pants. You aren’t jealous of them but you don’t like them either way. Maybe a little jealous but that doesn’t matter. Over this time you texted with Sam too, sometimes even called but nothing more since you were a little caught up with this life. Sophie tried in the last few weeks to take her first steps but she keeps stumbles backwards until one day were you took a bath while Seb watched tv with her downstairs. 

“You really like that stuff? Why are you crying if you watch my movies, it’s not fair. Do you-“ he spoke with Sophie who of course couldn’t talk but he liked her smiling or giggle in response too, just as he wanted to continue she stood up from the couch and looked like she was going to take her first steps. He instantly thought of you and shouted from downstairs like the whole neighbourhood could hear it.

“(Y/N)!!!Come down! Sophie is taking her first steps!!!!“ 

“Wait what?“ you shouted back but you began to realise and jumped out of the bathtub, snatched a towel and ran downstairs. You almost fell a few times but you just made it in time in the living room as Sophie fell back on the ground. 

“You missed it..“ he said taking an sad glance at you. 

“Did you at least record it?“ you sighed and pointed to the recorder who was besides him. 

“You know she will walk again“ he gulped harshly and tried to make it up with his stupid grin which you hated and loved most about him. 

“Seb. Really? You have a phone with a camera and there-“ you pointed to the camera.”right there is the recorder“ you said disappointed. He sighed and picked up Sophie from the ground that she stood again. She of course started crying instead of walking. Great you thought. You missed her first steps, what else you gonna miss?

The next week Sophie began to walk again and with that she learned how to run and boy..she ran around the house all day long, she started to try to climb the stairs and other furniture in the house. Seb and you made the house baby save so that she couldn’t hit her head on anything or climb the stairs up. She also ate your self made food for the first time and she loved it. Everything is going well for the first time and you loved it. Today you are going all grocery shopping together and you noticed how almost every girl in this store winked or just stared at Sebastian like piece of meat. 

“Ok tell me your secret Seb“ you asked him as he pushed the cart through the aisle. 

“What secret?“ he asked curious and stopped walking. 

“Why are you always lost?- I mean why are you such an womanizer. I don’t get it. Yeah you’re attractive and famous but that’s it or not?“ you should have thought about what you say, of course he took it wrong. 

“You find me attractive?“ he smirked at you. 

“That’s not the point“ 

“I guess they just see what you don’t and besides that I have a cute baby with me“ he pointed to Sophie who giggled non-stop. 

“You are using our baby to hook up with girls?” you asked disgusted and thought what’s wrong with these girls who want to have sex with him because he has a cute baby and little charme. Sebastian just shrugged and began to roll into the next aisle where you pumped in with a another cart. 

“(Y/N). It’s so nice to see you again!“ Sam said surprised.

“Hey Sam, you too!-“

You continued to chat a little bit while Sebastian just looked at you bored out of mind and asking himself why you even like this guy. He looks really boring and just because he is a doctor doesn’t make it better. Sophie looked just like the way Seb looked to Sam. He started push the cart away since you paid much more attention to this guy. 

“What does this guy have, what I don’t? Seriously what does she like about him?” he started mumbling to himself or mostly Sophie. He managed to get the rest of the groceries alone and met you again at the checkout. 

“You done flirting?“ Seb asked annoyed. 

“Yup and I have a date tomorrow“ you giggled excited and helped Sebastian with the groceries. You noticed his attitude and of course you didn’t really mind about all the girls he brought home but you couldn’t have a date?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback appreciated   
> xoxo Sophie


	7. Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your date with Sam gets interrupted and Sebastian is jelaous…

While you got ready for your date with this Sam guy, Sebastian was downstairs with Sophie besides him watching a show he didn’t really pay attention to. His mind spun around questions all night long. Questions like, why this dude? Yeah maybe he was attractive and nice and all but go out with him? Second of all what is going to happen after the first date or the second date or third one. What if is it going this far that he wants you to move in with him or worse, he moves in here with the two of you and Sophie. That would be awkward in so many situations or what if you want him to move out? He wouldn’t be ok with that, not just because of you or Sam, it was about Sophie. He really loved the little girl even if he had his problems with being the “dad“ of her at first.

His thoughts got interrupted as you came down the stairs in a black dress with red heels and fitting lips stick, not much makeup but the lipstick was fitting. It looked like you came straight out of one of his fantasies. He never thought that he could feel something like that for a girl like you, he never was that kind of relationship guy but with you and Sophie his sight in that changed but he still tried to blend that away with drunk girls from a bar he would get to know for a single night but these girls were never like you who looked so flawless and loveable that he just couldn’t stop staring at how you fixed your makeup in the mirror, thankful you couldn’t see him staring at you from across the living room.

But you could, not at first but as you looked in the mirror, you could see his glance towards your direction. You tried not to let it bother you to much but in some way it you liked it too. Neither of you could deny that some unspoken weird thing was between the two of you and noe one acted on them. No instead Sebastian had his job and the drunk blonde girls he brought home and well you had Sam and tried to put as much effort in your shop as you could. And just as some kind of sign the doorbell rang and you broke your glance from the mirror and walked over to the door and greeted Sam.

“Hello (Y/N)..Wow!..Y-You look amazing“ he kissed your cheek and looked you up and down. You blushed and thanked him, before you headed to his car you turned around to Seb.

“See you later Seb…Call me if something happens“ you turned again and leaved through the door but could still hear him shouting “Whatever…bye“. Sam opened your door and after getting into the driver’s seat.

“So where are we going?“ you asked excited about what he wanted to do. That you are nervous is an understatement, this was your first date in ages and with a actually nice guy.

“I don’t want to ruin the surprise“ he responded smirking and started his car.

Half an hour later you found yourself on a hill with a beautiful sight on the New York skyline and Sam had somehow manage to bring a waiter out of here with an full menu and the table was surrounded by hundreds of candles and slow music is playing in the background. If this wouldn’t be the first date it would look like he would ask you to marry him.

“This is really beautiful for a first date” you chuckled surprised as he pulled the chair out for you.

“I am always giving my best“ he winked and the waiter came over to bring the starter, a small salad with baguette. Honestly you never had a experience like this before. The worst date you ever had was with Sebastian or a guy who Allison told you about but ended up taking you to wendy’s for the first date and without question was that a dream date with a dream guy. Over the starter and main dish, which was a delicious lasagna, you talked about everything what came to your mind. The both of you even went to the same highschool and he was just about to tell you another funny doctor story as your phone started ringing.

After Sebastian heard the car driving away and turned his attention back to Sophie who is still caught up with the show she is watching. Some baby show that he saw at least 10 times a day over the last few weeks. His mind would go back and forth between possible scenarios that could happen.

“I hope you don’t have the same taste as she does“ he chuckled and watched rather Sophie instead of the show. She is still focused on the show but started to cough a few times which made him ask why she is also so calm rather than full of energy about this time. Maybe his mind just made this up…or not. God what if she is sick.

“Everything good Sophie?“ he mumbled and held his hand on her forehead which really hot. He decided to call you, it was for the better just to let you know what’s up and what maybe think he should do since you knew that most of the times.

“Hello?“ you answered the phone.

“(Y/N)..Sophie is coughing and she feels warmer than normal. What should I do?“ you hear him ask and looked back to Sam, who is thank god her doctor. You held the phone away a little and asked him. “Sophie is coughing and is a little warm“ you told him and he instantly reacted.

“Is that Sebastian? May I?“ he asked. You gave him the phone and listened to what he said.

“Get her to the next hospital and we’ll meet you there“ your eyes widened as you watched him hanging up and giving the phone back to you. He stood up and stretched his hand out to you.

“God I’m so sorry Sam.“ you told him as you made your way back to the car. How the tables have turned, of course this wonderful date has to turn out like this but you worried a little more about Sophie right know, more than Sam or the date who must have noticed your worried glance.

“It is ok (Y/N), really. You have a baby I understand that and besides that I can ask you now out to an second date“ he assured you and smirked before you drove together to the hospital.

The drive was mostly filled with silence or Sam trying to assure you that everything would be fine as you came to the hospital and found the room of Sophie and while Sam was occupied with checking her you waited with Sebastian besides her bed, Seb didn’t said much for whatever reason but that wasn’t really your biggest problem now why he was acting like this again.

“Sophie has a little fever and we should keep her for one night here just to see if it gets worse but I think it should get better in the next few hours“ he looked up from Sophie who was still sobbing silently to you.

“(Y/N) can we talk?“ he walked with you outside the room. “- so I kinda planned everything and looked forward to drop you off“ you still felt sorry for him and decided to change his obvious plan a little, you took a step forward and slung your arms around his arms before your lips collided in a heated but still soft kiss. A few seconds later you broke apart again.

“Thank you Sam. Sorry again for your plans“ you said and he just chuckled.

“I think I can forgive you that“ he smirked. Neither of you noticed but Sebastian witnessed the whole thing and just glared at the two of you. He wasn’t jealous he told himself over and over again before turning his attention back to Sophie.

The rest of the whole night Sophie cried herself to sleep, the medication helped and in the next morning she was fit again. Sam came by and brought coffee with him, checked Sophie for the last time and said she could go home again. After returning home you laid her in her bedroom and she fell asleep just seconds after into a deep slumber. At around 3pm you checked the bills of your shop who seemed to be way too high since you expand it. The shop was good over the last time but just not good enough to pay your bills for it. You knew from the beginning that a shop in New york could be hard and that it could just in two ways but these bills are just insane plus the stuff you brought over the last time for Sophie and the house.

“(Y/N) could you stop sighing every two seconds?” Sebastian said who sat besides you in the kitchen which you almost forgot.

“Sorry but that’s just so depressing” you leaned stood up from the table and started doing the laundry again, you wouldn’t come far if you would continue staring at these numbers.

“Oh. I see your problem” he said looking at your papers with wide eyes.”- you know I could help with them” he said as you stopped with the laundry and looked up to him.

“No. Seb that’s not gonna happening, I don’t want your money” you shook your head.

“Ok but you need it” he said and you knew that it’s true, either you accept this one time his help or you can shut down your shop, everything you’ve ever worked for, hard worked for would be gone. “- what about I just help you out with your bills this one time and you can give it back to me later. Like a arrangement?” he stood now next you and smiled because he knew exactly that you just could say yes to him and he is happy to help you.

“Okay but you get it everything back and you get a discount” you agreed and he hugged you instantly.

“See I can be nice too” he chuckled and hugged you tight and you actually enjoyed it, he is a really good hugger.

“How about Dinner tonight, on me?” you spoke up again, finally getting out of his grip again before it would turn into something weird.

“Ok dinner tonight” he smiled softly and you rushed off to start getting yourself ready and call the Babysitter. Sebastian who stood still in the room, internally freaking out and excited to get another chance to make it right and not repeat what happened a few years ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback appreciated :)  
> xoxo Sophie


	8. Dinner for two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have your first real date with Sebastian turns out different than you thought…

Sebastian waited downstairs after he changed into a [simple outfit with a leather jacket](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.google.com%2Fsearch%3Fq%3Dsebastian%2Bstan%2Bleather%2Bjacket%26client%3Dfirefox-b%26source%3Dlnms%26tbm%3Disch%26sa%3DX%26ved%3D0ahUKEwiy9OebkOrbAhVJApoKHapMD9gQ_AUICigB%26biw%3D1920%26bih%3D989%23imgrc%3D2U6ceMuc7Vli8M%3A&t=YWNkY2U4MzE4ZDJiMGFlNTQ1YjFhYThiMWMxOTkxNjk3ZThmNzI2ZSxxZUJlTTNSeA%3D%3D&b=t%3Abrqn2mkcLBq8Mcy9BaL0UA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fpseudonymfox.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F175484070189%2Flife-as-we-know-it-8&m=0). He walked up and down the hallway checking his outfit every time he would walk by the mirror. He wasn’t even sure why he is that nervous, he obviously likes you but did you though? Since when became he this obsessed with a girl he asked himself but it wasn’t just any girl. It was just (Y/N), the women he shared a adopted baby from his best friend with and his roommate and friend. He told himself _it is just (Y/N)_ over and over again in his head. You know him good enough and so did he, that is nothing new for the both of you. It’s not like that is the first time you ate together, he saw you every day for the past few months and that actually helped him calm his mind. He stopped dead in his tracks as he catched a glance of you as you came downstairs. He could literally feel how the time slowed down for a minute and his heart stopped to beat for a second. In this moment that was just so simple and way to short he knew that he liked you a lot. 

“Seb!?“ you asked as he just stared at you for a little to long. You had dressed in a simple black jumpsuit you recently bought. Matched with small red clutch and red ballerinas because you aren’t in the mood for high heels who would just ruin the night.

“Uhm sorry, you just look so stunning..-You ready to go?“ he stuttered and you blushed lightly. 

“Thank you! You don’t look so bad yourself“ you giggled as you noticed his smile and blush that he didn’t even try to hide. Little did he know that you are just as nervous and excited as he is but that faded all away as held his arm out for you. This is Sebastian and you know him good enough to not be nervous anymore just because you have something like a date together. Both of you seemed so deep in your thought that you jumped as the doorbell rang which meant that Amy is here also known as the baby whiperer or just the baby sitter of Sophie. You stepped down the last stairs and opened the door with Sebastian following closely behind you. 

“Hey Amy! Good to see you. It’s so nice of you to come kinda last minute“ you smiled kindly at her and she stepped inside. 

“No problem at all! Anything else I should know?“ she asked looking to you and Seb who seemed to be spaced out a little bit. 

“Eh yes. Sophie is already asleep in her room and she ate a little bit before but if she is hungry again the left over are in the kitchen. We’re back in maybe one or two hours“ you explained and got already out of the door. Sebastian was about to follow as Amy spoke up again. 

“You would be great together..don’t mess it up“ she told Seb. She knew you already good enough after you saw her more than once a week if neither of you could take care of Sophie because of work or other events, one of the reasons why she told him that was because you told her about the first date with after she asked you why you are the way you are with him around. He just nodded and sat in the passenger’s seat besides you. 

“Ok ready to go? because I managed even in last time to plan something for us“ you said in a sarcastic tone. 

“Please don’t bring it up (Y/N). I am just not the fancy dinner type of guy“ he chuckled and thought back to his “first date” with you, that didn’t end well after it didn’t really started. “- I am just kidding, I am not that type either!“ you smiled brightly at him, after turning your glance back on the rode and started the car, driving down towards the city. You could still feel his stare on you but you didn’t mind.

“Wait if you are not that type why did you reacted so weird after I didn’t plan something at our first date?“ he asked furrowing his brows, turning the radio down a bit. 

“First of all it wasn’t really a first date and I just thought you planned something like this or anything at all and than you hooked up with another girl while I sat right beside you!“ you clearly remember how it went and what kind of an asshole he was. You didn’t know him good enough back then since it was a blind date but now everything changed. He, you and the whole situation that you had a baby with him. 

“and I told you already that she was sick and I just wanted to take care of my sick friend!“ he replied. Sebastian knew that this girl, he didn’t remembered, wasn’t sick. He just didn’t want to admit it because he really felt like a asshole if he thought about it now. She isn’t necessary anymore but Sophie and You are.

“Yeah keep telling yourself that“ you mumbled and over the drive you talked about everything you had in mind. You don’t want to compare Sam and Sebastian but with Sam you felt like that he talk with you more about his work and tells you things that happened, most of the time you didn’t manage to say a lot about your work or your stories you had and with Sebastian it wasn’t just focused about your work, you talked about Sophie, Allison and Peter, your work and his work, simple things of you shared life. It was a more comfortable conversation with him. Right know you couldn’t think about questions if that “date” with Seb  is more that just a friends date, how he felt about that and if it would be Sam or Sebastian? You couldn’t choose and didn’t want to think about it now either way, all you wanted is to enjoy the night. 

You pulled over as you came to the building you wanted as you drove with the elevator up to the rooftop where was a secret restaurant or more like a open kitchen with a nice sight over New york. It was from a nice women who often ordered from you and she said that if you wanted to use it that all you had to ask at any time and that’s what you did. He certainly would love it, what is more perfect than making your own pizza, the skyline of new york and Sebastian?  right nothing. 

“What’re we doing here? You pushing me off the building or something?“ he chuckled and put his hand into his pockets, looking around the still dark place. As he looked back, you were gone but only seconds after he already started to worry. The warm lights turned on and gave all of them a nice touch, the mechanic door slid open revealing you with two aprons in your hand and a bright smile on your face. 

“I thought we could make our own pizza up here?“ you questioned still not sure what he thought about it. You were so sure that he would love it. 

“I-I love it… I don’t even know what to say. That’s the most amazing thing that ever happened to me. Wow you are so amazing“ he said giggling and mostly whispering the last part. He was really amazed how you managed to get this kinda place in last time. You gave him the apron and you started to first of all wash your hands and put your hair into a ponytail. As you called your friend she meant that everything for pizza is there and recipe too. You began to get everything you needed and started reading out the recipe.

“Ok here stands we need to put the flour into a large bowl, then stir in the yeast and salt. Make a well, pour in 200ml warm water and the olive oil and bring together with a wooden spoon until you have a soft, fairly wet dough. Turn onto a lightly floured surface and knead bla bla bla“ both of you starting to follow the constructions. You still talked about what just came into your mind and laughed most of the times about silly stories from him or even talked about your future and what you wanted to do with your shop. You had so much fun just talking and making pizza. This must be just the most amazing date you ever had even if the one with Sam was pretty close too but still this is more than just sitting in a fancy restaurant and talking. Sebastian is just-…You didn’t want to keep thinking about who is better or what date is better. You concentrated on Seb and how happy and proud he looked as the dough was ready. 

“Look! I did it!“ he said happily showing you his dough like a proud dad. You laughed and set the doughs aside for a few minutes and drank wine while you made the sauce. You had done cutting other ingredients and Seb making the sauce, now it is time to make your pizza. You are to caught up in making your pizza that you didn’t saw Sebastian mostly staring at you while he made his own. 

“Ok ready?“ you asked as you did your final touches. You made a simple pizza with vegetables and cheese and Seb made one with pepperoni, cheese and onions. Both of them came into the oven and you sat outside at the bar with Seb. 

“Hello ma’am can I get you something?“ he asked playfully and stepped behind the bar. You chuckled and took one of the menus looking through the cocktail list, you didn’t really think that he was able to do one of them but it would be funny to see him try. “-I will take the uhh..Cosmopolitan“ you grinned and put the card back into its place. As you looked back to him you could see the confusion in face as he tried to understand what comes everything into a Cosmopolitan. 

“You sure you can do this?“ 

“Yeah..I just need to figure everything out..“ he replied and started pouring different liquors into the mixer, most of the stuff didn’t even belong in there but you wanted to let him have that fun. As he shaked it and poured it into two glasses. It didn’t look like what you had ordered but tried it anyway.

“Wow! That’s so strong“ you choked out after you had your first sip. 

“-but it’s tastes kinda good after it burned a hole in your throat.” both of you laughed and sipped the rest of the drink. 

“Ok you want to try?“ he asked changing the seats with you and he ordered a Long island ice tea. You began to already feel tipsy after the Sebastians mix of drinks but still managed to do it without a problem, again you poured the drinks into glasses with ice and presented your work to him, little did he know that you had worked in a bar for a few weeks. 

“How does this tastes better than mine?“ he asked looking at the drink in his hand, sipping more and more of it. “-Well maybe because I worked in a bar once“ you shrugged your shoulders innocent and after the one drink came another one and another one and maybe a few more, you stopped counting after the fourth one. Sebastian and you sat at the bar with already half eaten pizza in your hands and the drinks besides you. This place had really everything you wished for. 

“What are you doing?“ you asked after you watched Sebastian standing up and made his way towards the piano that stood in a corner of the room. You followed close behind and sat besides him on the bench. 

“My mom taught me how to play but I have to say I didn’t played this for a long time“ he told you and started moving his hands across the piano. The melody sounding through the small room with the background sounds of New york caused a nice and cozy atmosphere. You moved closer to him and watched him concentrating on what he is doing. His brows furrowed and his eyes followed his fingers closely. The last note sounded and he stopped, now looking at you. He smiled softly and you just whispered “That was beautiful” to him and his smile grew even more. Suddenly his eyes flickered from your eyes to your lips and started to lean closer. If you wouldn’t be that drunk you would have probably thought about it twice but not now. You wanted it and he obviously too. Your faces just inches away from his, moving slowly and closer and closer as you lips touched for the first time. It was just a peck on the lips but you wanted more and closed the gap between the two of you again. It wasn’t slow and careful as your first kiss it is more confident and demanding. You laced your hands into his hair as he pulled you closer to him so that you almost sat on his lap. The whole tension was now gone for good that had build up between the both of you over the past months. But was it even right to kiss him, it certainly felt right but there is Sam too and you liked him too and now here you are making out with Sebastian after you more than beautiful date that you didn’t expect to turn out like that. You head began to spin and you pulled away to take a breath and just as you wanted to say something your phone began to ring. You mumbled a quick sorry and pulled your phone out of your clutch. 

“It’s amy we should probably head back. She has to be home in half an hour“ you told Sebastian after you hung up. And suddenly it’s weird again you thought to yourself while getting into the elevator with him. You began to feel sober again but your head still hurt and you started to feel that you either wanted to forget it or just kiss him again. The feeling of his soft lips against yours just made you dizzy thinking about it. 

You took an taxi back home and decided to get your car the next morning when you get to work since it didn’t stood so far away from your shop. You wanted to talk to him over the way to long drive but it didn’t felt right. An whole hour of silence mixed with terrible music later you found yourself home again. Sophie still sleeping and you in your in your bed thinking about everything that happened. After you got home Sebastian just mumbled a quick Good night and disappeared into his room. You couldn’t sleep and thought about to knock on his door but did he even want to see you? 

You didn’t thought longer about it and made your way towards his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback appreciated   
> xoxo Sophie


	9. Sebastian or Sam?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You try to make a decision…

Going as quiet as you could be through the dark hallway towards his room, you took on last look into Sophie’s room to make sure she is asleep but much to your surprise the room is empty. You started to worry, since she could walk she is way more active in running and that also included trying to climb the furniture or out of her bed. She couldn’t go downstairs so you searched for here upstairs, going around the rooms and looking under dresser, your bed and laundry piles. The last room she could be is Sebastian’s so you knocked at his door softly and just heard almost as a whisper “Come in..”.  Opening the door you slowly got inside and closed the door behind you again. Sebastian laid on his bed with Sophie besides him, she looks clearly more awake than Sebastian does. You just looked at them before you realised how awkward that is. He must have noticed and just patted the free space besides him and Sophie. 

“How long is she up?“ you asked, laying down besides them. Sophie already more excited to see you and huddled closer. Sebastian had his eyes closed already and for a moment you thought he fell asleep again. 

“Like an hour maybe. Just heard her outside my door.” he replies sleepy. He obviously didn’t mind that you are there so you decided to get completely under the sheets with Sophie. She started to yawn and laid down between the two of you. You didn’t want to ask about the kiss now and tried to sleep a little bit more, almost immediately you dozed off and just before you fell asleep you felt how Sebastian pulled you closer to him. 

The next morning as you opened eyes, Sebastian laid just a few inches away from you. Sophie still in the middle of you sleeping. You admired his face a bit more before you decided to stand up and make some breakfast. Slowly you tiptoed out of his room, trying not to wake him as you did so. One look at your phone you saw a few messages from Sam asking for a another date and the he loved the last one. You almost forgot him since your date with Seb, you couldn’t text back now so you just turned it off and started making pancakes. 

Shortly after you put everything in place, Sebastian came strolling in with Sophie paddling after him in a fast pace. It almost seems like she’s getting faster and faster over the time. Seb came around the kitchen island and closer to you. He didn’t stop so you took one step back questioning his actions. He just smirked and took one last big step towards you, your face in his hands and suddenly leaning in. Still confused your stayed liked this waiting for him to do whatever he wanted to do and he did. Leaning more in, your lips collided in a soft and slow, almost passionate kiss.  Just as you started to actually enjoy it, he pulled away and took a seat on the table without saying another word. You picked Sophie up and put her in the highchair before you took a seat for yourself, across from Seb. 

“Soooo..“ you started or rather trying to start the conversation about this unspoken thing between the both of you. 

“So?“ he looked up from his food, straight in your eyes. Why does it feel like you just had your first date? Like you did not have a baby with him or lived with him the house from day to day.

“Ok. I’ll just start right away because I don’t get it. Why..- What is this?“ you pointed between the both of you. His smirking stopped and he got serious. Was that a good sign?…Did you wanted it to be? you asked yourself. 

“Well it can be whatever you want but I thought that we could at least try…to be something“ he said. Sophie started clapping and giggling like she understood what he said and she likes the idea of it but that’s just ridicelious, she is still baby. Your mind is starting to make things up because you just don’t want to admit that you have a crush on Sebastian Stan. The guy who was always dorky and cheesy and who you had a terrible blind date with. 

“Okay..“ you said finally looking at him too. His eyes widened and you noticed him blushing, obviously he felt excited. 

“Good..-“ came out at first, really high.pitched.”- I mean ok, let’s try to take things slow and see where it goes“ he took the last bite of his pancakes and stood up, taking the dishes with him but stopped at your side to kiss your cheek. Smiling you turned back to Sophie who is still playing around with her food. There is another thing you had to do. Sam. 

You still couldn’t decided but that didn’t mean that you just had to date both. If you seriously wanted to try that with Sebastian than you had to break things off with Sam. Just this one way and no other. Should you call him or was that to rude but it was just one date anyway so why bother. No or never you thought and picked Sophie up, walking with her in another room. Sebastian really didn’t have to hear that. 

“Hey (Y/N)! I was thinking about you! How about another date? I have tickets for broadway!“ You almost agreed but looked back at Sebastian who just send you wink and suddenly you remembered why you called him. 

“Sam listen we have to talk..-“ you started, slightly sad to break things off but it’s Sebastian you told yourself. He cut you off anyway.

“- doesn’t sound so good? Everything alright? Is Sophie ok?“ he asked worried. You sighed deeply and ran your hand over your face. Starting to pace up and down with Sophie dozing away in your arms. 

“Uhm yeah. Of course she is fine but I think we should take a break..I don’t how to say that…-“

**Sebastian P.O.V**

Of course he noticed how weird you acted after he told you what he expected from your relationship kinda thing. He wanted to ask why but stopped as he saw you walking out of the kitchen with Sophie. Trying to continue with the dishes was nearly impossible at this point, he didn’t wanted to be this observant but couldn’t help himself. You turned around and he winked at you, hopefully not looking like he wants to listen to who you talking to but then he heard it. This Sam guy. How could you even like this guy who talked almost non-stop about himself. Ugh just annoying and the way he looked at you almost made him vomit to caught up in his thought he started concentrating on secretly listening to your conversation. 

“I don’t how to say that but I think that..“ he heard you struggling and understood why but all he wanted to hear was that you chose him over Sam or just that you wanted to try things out with Sebastian instead of Sam. Anything that said loud clearly that you want to be with him. 

“-I think that I need-“ you stopped again and turned around to him. He smiled at you hoping that you do the right thing and that he assured you that it’ll be fine somehow.   
  
“-I just need to be alone right now.“ 

his smile faded and turned back around. He still heard you talking but couldn’t listen. Something just didn’t felt right and felt disappointed and kinda sad. 

Would he have listened for another second then he knew that you actually told him the exact reason why you couldn’t be with him.

**Normal P.O.V**

“- you know what no. I am not alone, I actually trying things out with Sebastian and I know how that sounds but I have a good feeling and I think that I-” your anxiety started to fade as you started to talk about him. But he cut you off and you noticed that he probably didn’t want to hear anything about it. 

“(Y/N)! I get it. I mean we just had one date right? It’s ok really!”

“I’m glad to hear that Sam but still I am sorry” you told him and ended shortly after the call. Youput Sophie on the ground to her toys and got back to Sebastian, who just got done with the dishes. As he turned around you just took your chance and basically jumped at him and kissed him, hard but he had to pull away..again. Since when did he wanted to take things slow with girls anyway but it had to be a good sign since you aren’t just any of those girls he saw for one night. Like a new Sebastian almost. 

“What is gotten into you?“ he asked surprised and sat you down on the ground again, still tightly in his arms. 

“I just feel kinda good.“ you told him happily and leaned in for another kiss but he stepped away, you really began to get frustrated at this point. 

“What?“ you asked confused as it seemed like his mood completely changed from the one not even an hour ago.

“I thought you wanted to be alone for a while?” he asked. Obviously he heard your conversation with Sam. You furrowed your brows and folded your arms, slightly upset that he listened to it. 

“Ok I said but would you just-” he cut you off, why does you always had to be the one who got cut off? Would he just listen for a second or two then these problems wouldn’t even exist. 

“If you want to be alone than just say it again (Y/N)!” he raised his voice and stared at you, waiting for a response. 

“Would you just listen to me more or more to what I said on the phone than you also could have heard that I took it back what I said and that I chose you ok? I chose you Sebastian Stan! Was that clear enough?” you told him angrily. His expression turned back to happy thankfully. 

“Sorry but that’s all I wanted to hear.” he grinned and you couldn’t just stay longer mad at him with this face and those eyes. It’s almost impossible.   
“Ok. Please just talk things out if something like that happens!” you told him and pulled you closer to him again. His face just inches from yours. 

“I promise” he said and pecked your lips a few times. 

“How about Sophie and you join me next week on set? You could meet my friends and they can meet you and Sophie too…Just if you want to?”

“I would love to Seb! I guess Sophie is gonna love it too” you looked down to her who grabbed you attention as she hugged your legs. **  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback appreciated :)
> 
> xoxo Sophie


	10. Seattle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian got some news and you think it’s going to destroy everything that you tried to build up for the past months…

As promised Sebastian took you and Sophie for a day to the set where you already got greeted with Scarlett Johansson, Chris Evans, Mark Ruffalo and Jeremy Renner. They had to reshoot scenes for Avengers 4 and Seb just had two scenes to film this day so you wouldn’t have to hang out there the whole day. Sebastian was really excited to show you two around, his friends already knew you and Sophie and they also know the situation about everything between the three of you which was good because you didn’t want to explain all of this to them, after everything that happened it turned out to be such a long and crazy story between the three of you.

Now here you are sitting in his trailer with Sophie who played with her toys. Sebastian had to film a scene and train for it so you told him that you waited for him in his trailer. Three knocks let you flinch up and Chris Evans came shortly after in, still in his Captain America suit. You met him before a few times so that wasn’t something new. 

“Hey you guys! I just heard that you are here.“ he greeted you with a hug and took Sophie in his arms. She really loved Chris and even more his dog dodger well and Chris is really good with Kids. 

“Yes it’s good to see you too again“ you watched them and smiled brightly. It was a really cute picture to see Chris and Sophie giggle without a reason.

“Aww she is already so big.“ he said with Sophie bouncing up and down in his arms. 

“Yeah she grows up way to fast!“ you sighed and sat down together. Sophie playing with her toys on Chris lap. 

“So I guess you figured it out with Seb being away for so long?“ he said and handed Sophie more toys. You looked from Sophie confused up to him. Did he meant at all with his job. 

“He talked to you right..about Seattle?“ he continued careful, by your reaction he already thought that he just said something that wasn’t supposed to come out yet. 

“Seattle?“ you asked back curios what he exactly meant. Not that you are stupid, you could already think of what he meant to say but you wanted him to say it out loud. 

“I think I said something I shouldn’t have. Sorry (Y/N)! I guess you should talk to Sebastian“ He gently rubbed your shoulder and stood up to leave again but you followed him. 

“No Chris wait. Tell me!“ you said to him and he turned to his left where Seb came slowly walking towards you.

“There is Seb just talk to him“ he nodded to him and hugged you shortly and gave Sophie a kiss on her head before making his way somewhere else. 

Chris walked towards Seb and stopped him with his arm. 

“I am so sorry Sebastian I think I told her.“ he said sorry lacing in his voice. Sebastian didn’t understood what he meant at first but then it him and looked back to you and then back to Chris disappointed. He had everything planned out and wanted to tell you but he was scared how you would react and now Chris did. Someone else did and not him and he could already think how hurt you must be. He nodded sadly at Chris and walked to you. 

“Seattle huh?“ you said as he approached you.

“(Y/N) I know what you think-“ he started but you just needed to know something so you cut him off. 

“How long?!“ 

He sighed and held the stare with you, the next few seconds he didn’t answer felt like an eternity and you could feel your racing heartbeat. You felt sorry for yourself that you actually believed he would change or that this was something important. Not that you didn’t support him and his job but he didn’t have to take roles where he would be gone forever at least not if he didn’t talk with you first. That’s what people in a relationship and a baby would normally do. 

“How long Sebastian?“ you asked again, raising your voice. He looked away from you and down on the ground before he said the heartbreaking number he would be gone from the both of you. 

“8 months…or longer“ he mumbled out and with that you could feel the tears pool in your eyes.

“Did you even consider us in your decision? Seattle is not just around the corner.“ you said angrily. You felt lucky that aren’t much people around who could see or listen to you argue with each other. 

“Of course I did! I always do!“ he yelled back. You eyes widened lightly on his outbreak and Sophie too who started sobbing softly in your arm. You gave her a toy you still had in your hand to distract her. 

“Didn’t seemed like you do..- and I was really that pathetic to think you would change for Sophie and me.“ you told him disappointed. 

“I gave everything up (Y/N)! for both of you and Peter to play this dumb part!“ he said and regretted it after saying it like that but there was no turning back no. 

“play this dumb part? What is this for you Sebastian? Another role you get to play?“ you asked clenching your jaw at him, not used to see this part of him but you refused to let him see you breaking down so you held back. 

“We are living in their house, raising their child and acting like we are already married but we are not!“ he said more firmly to you still not looking into your eyes because he couldn’t see your hurtful expression right now. 

“So this is just acting for you? Just playing this part“ you said wiped a few tears aways that escaped your eyes. 

“No..I- I love Sophie!“ he tried to assure you but actually just made it worse and with that finale statement you understood what the problem is. 

“Oh..so it was just me“ you said and after he didn’t seemed to say something else you turned around and grabbed your stuff before leaving to his trailer and making your way towards your car. You heard him yell your name one last time but you didn’t turned around and he also didn’t tried to stop you anyway so where was the point. If he is happy in Seattle then he can have fun there. Where he doesn’t need to play some part or act like he loved you. 

As you finally reached your car after already breaking down halfway and a few stares from people. You settled Sophie in her seat and began to make your way home again. The drive wasn’t long but you actually enjoyed the drive. You could cry and listen to sad music. Allison always told you to cry everything out til you can’t cry anymore and you did exactly did. It just made it worse to think about her and how much you needed her in this time. 

You got home a few hours later and sat with Sophie upstairs. Laundry, your work and the piles of dishes seemed to getting more and more but you didn’t felt like getting anything done today. Already late in the night you couldn’t sleep, Sophie too so you waited in a chair besides her bed for her to fall asleep wich could last a while. She is still wide awake, bouncing up and down at the grit of her ber. You watched her holding her arms out to you but she really needed to sleep now so you could cry yourself to sleep. 

“Mama” Sophie said sobbing, still holding out her hands and on the edge of crying. You couldn’t believe what you heard. You watched her saying it again now crying hard and trying to climb over the grit. You stood quickly up and picked her up. She held tightly onto you as you stepped back to sit with her and rock her softly back and forth. After that hard day and all the crying you managed to cry again after Sophie just said her first words. You held her tightly to your chest and kissed her head, sobbing quietly to not wake her up. 

You knew that she had to say her words someday but you never thought about the fact that you would hear her calling you her Mama. She is the biggest angel and really important to you but it felt weird in some kind of way but also extremely proud and happy. Still rocking back and forth and tears rolling down your tears you fell asleep with her in your arms not wanting to think any longer about what happened or what you wished you had with Sebastian which seemed to you that all of that was just a roleplay for him.

Sebastian staid in his trailer over night, not wanting to go home and see you being hurt. He guessed you didn’t want to see him anyway after what he told you. He didn’t mean to bring it out like that. He really loved Sophie and you too but he couldn’t bring this out in words. The thought didn’t leave him the whole night and now was probably no turning back. He would leave you to go to Seattle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback appreciated :)
> 
> xoxo Sophie


	11. Distance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been months since Sebastian moved out, now you try your best to life the live of a single-mom when someone is suddenly changing their mind…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JUST ONE CHAPTER LEFT :( 
> 
> a bit shorter but the finale is long af lmao

It has been months since Sebastian is gone. He made a agreement with you when he can have Sophie. You weren’t fond of it that he just took her all the way to seattle and bring her back like just two days after. Obviously he wanted to spend time with her but that wasn’t right in any way. He stills tried to talk to you when he is in New york but you would cut it short. A thousands voicemails, texts and calls are taking hostage of your phone and never once you listened to them. At the end you were one second away from just packing your stuff and fly over to him but then again he left and didn’t choose you or Sophie, what you don’t really wanted but maybe at least he could have come back, change his schedule to talk with you about it before jumping into this. Both of you had a baby now and certainly you weren’t in a situation anymore where you could do it without thinking twice. 

A week after Sebastian left you laid once again with Sophie in your bed who just got as much sleep as you did.

“Mama..” she would always mumble between sobs and soft cries but that night she said the word that you really didn’t wanted her to say at least not in that moment.

“Daddy..” you remembered her crying loudly, not letting you touch her. You knew that she missed him as much as you did when not even more. It hurt you to see her in that state while not being able to help her. You thought about calling him that night that he could talk to her instead so you did it but he didn’t pick up after your first five calls so you let it be. After that night you kinda figured out that he choose the job and maybe even you thought about the life as a single mom, something you didn’t thought about since you adopted her.

Eventually she would fall asleep with the bear she got from Seb well and you did instead of following the urge of drinking or crying yourself to sleep jumped back into your business and started to take bigger steps over the next time. The constructions finally finished and the shop was booming just as you always wished it would be. You told yourself in the few minutes a day to think outside of your career that you just had to let him go. The way he kissed you, the way he smelled always like vanilla or the way he looked at you. Sadly letting go someone that attached himself onto your life wasn’t that easy. The last  two month he didn’t came back and he already told you that he would make it this time to pick Sophie up but he already said that before so your hopes are not really high for his return this time.

Not even he emailed you himself it was his assistant. You got it that he worked hard and had barely time but really? his assistant texted you when “Mr.Stan would have time” which made this even more ridiculous.

It would be Sophie’s second birthday in two days and you weren’t even up for a party but that was not about you so you didn’t have much choice. It was her day so why not do a little one at least. You managed to cook more than you think you need or anyone could ever eat, decorated the house a little bit and the guests would come any second. Sophie was always running after you and even helped you to decorate her birthday cake, luckily without a big mess.

The house quickly filled with friends and neighbors and soon after you sang with Sophie in your lap and everyone around you loudly “happy birthday” to the not so little girl in your arms. Just last year you sat there with Sebastian, Allison and Peter. How things have changed you thought yourself while trying to look as happy as you could be.

“Hey (Y/N) where is Sebastian?” one of your neighbors asked you and that was not the first time you answered that already. They knew it probably anyway already when Seb came to pick Sophie up or when you had a slight disagreement.

“He had to work today..comes back a little later” you lied and tried to smile as nice as possible.

“Really? I haven’t seen him the past days much.” She said and smirked at you which annoyed you even more then her personality.

“Well he works pretty long and mostly stays in when he doesn’t have to work” you told her while trying to pick up a few dishes here and there.

“What about a few months ago when he carried a few boxes into a moving truck?”

You tried to stay calm but the weird way she was talking to you with that disgusting smug smirk on her face there was no way to stay calm. You let the dishes drop on the counter with a loud clunk and turned to her.

“What about it isn’t your business KAREN?” you said and she sprung back surprised.

Everyone was looking at you and there was this uncomfortable silent in the room. Shortly after everyone began to say their goodbyes and left. Exhausted you looked with Sophie who was still playing with her presents on the floor around the room. You had to work tomorrow and the house looked like a bomb exploded there. It was not even a big party and there weren’t much kids either but still everywhere laid wrapping paper. The desk was still full with dishes. All the decorations was torn up and the food looked really messed up.

You cleaned most of it the next day and Sophie began to trying to help as much as she could. You gave her a small dustpan and she just giggled and ran around the living room, trying to do what you did. Suddenly the doorbell rang and you laid the the broom to the side for a moment.

You opened the door and swept a few hair strands out of your face and thought that it would be Karen who wanted to ask some more questions but no it wasn’t her.

In shocked you looked up to the once familiar face.

“Hey (Y/N)…” Sebastian said with sorrow in his voice. In his hands where a large bouquet of Wildflowers and in the other a little teddy bear.

“What do you want Sebastian? Your assistant said you would be here for the weekend.” You replied with firm voice and folded your arms over your chest. Sophie was luckily still occupied with the wrapping paper that you heard rustling in the kitchen.

“It’s Sophie’s birthday and-” he began to say but cut him off, not wanting to hear the rest. It would be probably the same speech then last time.

“It was yesterday!” you told him disappointed at least you tried to. It was harder than you thought a he was looking at you like a lost puppy each time.

“Yeah.. I took the last flight that got here and can we just talk?” he asked you and handed you the flowers which where oddly enough your favorite flowers and you never told him that you thought and laid them on the desk besides the door.

“-for Sophie he added” and with the small smile on your face disappeared again. Sebastian obviously noticed his stupid move he just pulled.

“and for you!” he tried to say and caught the door with his foot before you would have smashed it in his face.

“You can go now Sebastian. I don’t wanna see you again.” You said kicking his foot away and slamming the door shut while turning around to make your way back to Sophie.

“I AM GONNA STAY HERE UNTIL YOU TALK WITH ME” You heard him yell loudly in front of the door as you continued to clean up.

Never once you would thought that he meant this deadly serious but you did also so let’s see who can last longer… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback appreciated :)
> 
> xoxo Sophie


	12. Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian stays in front of the door like he told you and eventually one of you finally give in…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope there are no typos!
> 
> Thank you for all the feedback on this series. I finally finished a series where I am really proud of and I think this account really grew with this series so thank you for sticking with me <3 Stay tuned for the next one lmao

The next morning you were pretty confident that Sebastian has already left. A guy like Sebastian wouldn’t stay all night in front of a house, maybe he slept in his car or got a motel room or he just flew back. As you opened the door, with Sophie in one arm and your bag in the other you were ready to bring Sophie to her Babysitter and get yourself to work, Sebastian sat in front of the door. Still in the same position as yesterday. He also seemed to be asleep which worried you a bit but also it wasn’t cold outside or anything so why not let him, it was his decision after all. You stepped over him and thought for a moment to wake him up but he would probably bother you anyways so you left, Sophie luckily was still sleepy in your arms so she didn’t get to the ‘misery’.

Right after a another hard work day you picked Sophie up and just as you drove with her into your driveway you saw Sebastian still sitting there but this time awake and a pizza box on his legs.

“Did you seriously order yourself a pizza in front of my door?“ you asked firmly and slightly annoyed by his presence.

“I meant what I said (Y/N). I’ll stay here until we can talk“ he said confident and took another bite from the pizza.

“Daddy!“ Sophie said excited and tried to wiggle herself out of your arms. You weren’t that cruel to just not give her to him so you let her down. She immediately hugged Sebastian, not even letting go again.

“Hey sweetie. You wanna have pizza?“ he said and held his piece to her. Obviously you didn’t let that happen so you took her hand and opened the door while leading her inside.

“Come on Sophie, you can see daddy later again.“ You said and let the door fall shut.

Just as the door closed you felt kind of relieved even when the problem was literally sitting in front of it. You thought for the whole day he is going to leave. You were sure that he had to leave at some point. You confident shrunk from minute to minute and from hour to hour. Sebastian literally build a camp on your porch. It’s a wonder that none of the neighbours or maybe even Karen knocked already on your door. Three whole days later. he really made it that far but you didn’t. As a big storm was coming up for the weekend you decided that it was enough at least for letting him sleep outside, not that it was your choice, he could leave at any point but still never did. Just as the rain started to fall heavily you opened the door again with a blanket in your hands. Sebastian was drenched to his bones and shuddered which broke your heart a little bit. The rain really managed to fall like out of buckets from the sky.

He hasn’t noticed you yet with his hoodie and jacket over his head so you crouched down to his level and draped the blanket around his shoulders.

“Come on Sebastian” you said and to him rubbing his shoulders lightly. He stood up with your help and stumbled into your arms letting a few bottles fall over besides him.

“Are you really drunk Sebastian?” you asked groaning as he held onto you like his life depended on it.

“No….-Maybe..” he hiccuped and you smelled the whiskey from a mile away.

“Great decision (Y/N)” You whispered to yourself as you helped to get him upstairs which took at least something within ten minutes. Finally after pausing on every step and dragging him in a almost laying position upstairs you managed to let him fall onto your bed since his wasn’t in his room anymore.

“Seb? Don’t fall asleep! You have to change your clothes” you said a bit louder to him patting his cheek hoping that would pretend him from asleep right then and there. You imagined that a bit different but nice how it ended up in another big baby you had to take care of.   
“Thanks..” he said to you, opening his eyes again.

“Let’s get you out of your clothes” you said and helped him sit up again, he smirked at you and replied.

“Are we havin make up sex now? Didn’t imagine that ya would give in so fast” Sebastian slurs at you. The blush crept up to your cheeks again which you tried to hide with sigh and a small “Shut up”

Together you actually made it so far that he was only in his boxer shorts now but that wasn’t your problem so you let it be, he would normally sleep in these anyways. Out of the bathroom you got a towel for him and a trash can just incase he had to throw up or anything else happens in this state. You laid his clothes to the side and got closer to him again, the moment you could reach him he grabbed your waist and pulled you closer to him, hugging your torso tightly.

“You should try to sleep now” you insisted pushing him away from you onto the bed.

“Can you stay?” he mumbled whiny as you tucked him into the blanket seeing him staring at you with sleepy eyes. 

“I wasn’t going to sleep on the couch“ you chuckled falling on the free place besides him. You felt his intense stare boring a hole in you which you couldn’t stand at all so you rolled to the side with your back towards him. 

“Sorry..“ you heard him say again, just loud enough for you to understand. 

“I might be a bit drunk now..-but I know what I did wrong. I shouldn’t have left“ he added. You turned around to face him before starting what you really wanted to say to him in the past months. 

“It wasn’t just that Sebastian. You didn’t even tell me when you were going or for how long. You made me believe that you’ve changed, that Sophie and I were something different to you but guess I was wrong.“ you told him angrily but also heartbroken. 

“(Y/N). I didn’t wanted this“ he replied and closed his eyes for a second before facing you fully. It was dark but he must have seen the silent tears that rolled over your cheeks. 

“You left anyways and came back months later.“ you told him again. You felt to depressed and frustrated to lay in the same bed again so you tried to sit up and leave but his hand on your wrist let your head snap back to him, wiping away the tears that escaped.

“I came back now because I knew you didn’t wanted to see me. I didn’t think about it. I am sorry (Y/N). I am so so sorry!! please forgive me.“ he said with a whimpering voice pulling you just like this into his arm. For the first seconds you didn’t wanted to hug him or be near him, tried to fight against the urge to cry. Eventually you gave in after you noticed that didn’t wanted to let you go. Maybe you needed that now. Like something just broke inside of you, you started crying and sobbing into his chest just to let is all out. 

“-I still love you (Y/N). Please let me make it up“ Sebastian mumbled into the crook of your neck. 

“You’re drunk Sebastian. Go to sleep“ you shoved him away and were about leave the room quickly. You heard him calling out for you one more time so you stopped in the doorway without turning around to him. 

“Good night Sebastian” you told him firmly and turned the lights off, leaving him alone in your room hoping that he would sleep through the night. Before you got comfortable on the couch you got all of his stuff, that still laid outside into the house. 

Just like the rest of the day it wasn’t a great night. You barely slept, the couch was kinda uncomfortable, you woke up a few times and you couldn’t find the right position to sleep in. After tossing and turning for hours you finally slept til the morning and woke up from the smell of freshly brewed coffee. Opening your eyes, you saw the mug on the coffee table, immediately reaching for it. With the delicious cup of coffee you made your way into the kitchen seeing Sebastian with Sophie in his arms swaying to a Frank Sinatra song back and forth. 

“Shouldn’t you be hungover?“ you said stepping further into the kitchen leaning on the kitchen counter. He flinched and turned around to you. Sophie calling right away out for you. 

“I am but still I want to make things right again. Please let me (Y/N),  you can think about it if you wanna“ he told you still swaying from side to side. 

“You better give your best” you said smirking going to the both of them and kissing the top of Sophie’s head. Just as you laid your cup on the side. Sebastian grabbed your hand and swayed you with them to the music in a silly way he danced with the both of you around the kitchen, his smile just getting brighter while you all giggled and laughed. 

Sebastian really meant what he said and surprised you everyday with new things. Buying you flowers and little gifts. Waking you up with breakfast, making dinner, helped you cooking in your shop or at home, together you really made it again to build something up that you called your family. You still were mad and disappointed at him but that just vanished over the past years. Sophie was already going to the first class and Sebastian and you moved away even when a part of you wanted to stay in that house but it was just a memory you didn’t wanted to let go from like the last reminding thing from Allison and Peter. But you both realised that they’re always reminding in your hearts and in Sophie. You had now a bit smaller house but closer to New york again. Sebastian started working again just like you did but both of you still took your time to enjoy it with each other. 

You just grew stronger every day as a family. Not letting anything ever again bother you or just letting something come in between you. 

Sebastian was already home waiting for the both of you to get home. Like a excited Puppy he stayed on the couch with the tv playing something in the background that didn’t really seemed to catch his interest anyway. The door finally opened and Sophie came running in with you following. He picked Sophie up and spun her around chuckling along with her. 

“Hello my beautiful girls“ he said kissing her chek over and over again which cause her to laugh even more. You came closer to him to greet him too and kissed him deeply before you heard Sophie speaking up. 

“EWW. Stop!“ she said trying to pull you away from Sebastian. 

“Aww you don’t me kissing Mommy“ he said with a bright smile on his face kissing her face again and again before letting sitting her down on the kitchen counter. 

“I started dinner already. Should be ready in a few“ he said turning to you as you checked on the food. He let his arm sneak around your waist to turn your attention to him. Kissing you again with a few pecks on your lips before letting go of you again. 

“How was school sweetie?“ you asked Sophie and started preparing dinner with Seb. 

“Good. Jamie told me that she is getting a baby sister for christmas“ she told you and she made a short pause before continuing. “- and I want one too but a boy would be nice too“ 

Both you and Sebastian stopped and the kitchen was suddenly dead silent. You shared a look with Sebastian, both of you smiling and blushing. 

“Can I have one too? please?“ she asked you both and told you more what she wanted to with the new baby and she would be taking care of it which made you both chuckle. 

“We’ll think about it sweetheart“ Sebastian said after sharing a knowing look with you. 

Your story just began but you couldn’t wait for more. 

_[THE END]_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support I achived for this story! Hope you liked the final part too <3
> 
> xoxo Sophie

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback appreciated :)
> 
> xoxo Sophie


End file.
